Jiná dimenze
by SallyPejr
Summary: Mycroft unesl Johna a Sherlock mu za to ukradl přístroj, který měl být odeslán do nějakého Torchwoodu. Co se stane potom, to nikdo nečekal...
1. Sobotní rande

„Promiňte, pane." ozve se nad Johnem nejistý hlas mladé servírky. „Nechci být nezdvořilá, ale budete si něco objednávat? Víte, máme tady dnes docela nával."

„Já- Dejte mi ještě pět minut, ano?" pokusí se John o úsměv.

Na servírce je vidět, jak jí je celá situace trapná, ale přikývne a odejde.

John se rozhlédne po stolech kolem. Je sobota večer a restaurace praská ve všech. V sobotu večer chtějí jít všichni s přáteli nebo svými partnery ven na dobrou večeři, a pak možná do kina nebo někam do baru.

John měl také podobný plán na příjemně strávený večer. Místo toho už půl hodiny čeká na Sherlocka a snaží se přitom nevnímat soucitné, zvědavé nebo posměšné pohledy obsluhy a hostů. Johnovi je jasné, co se jim honí hlavami. Další zoufalec, co marně čeká na svou společnici, i když je jasné, že ta už se neobjeví. Pravděpodobně nikdy.

John se znovu podívá na své hodinky. Pět minut. Dýl tady čekat nebude.

- - o - -

John postává před restauraci, kde měl původně večeřet a kouká na nebe, které díky pouličním lampám získalo naoranželovělý nádech. V duchu uvažuje, kam teď. Nabízí se mu tři možnosti – může se jít najíst jinam, může zapadnout do nějaké hospody a tam se opít nebo může jít domů. Jestli si na Baker Street objedná jídlo, půjde rovnou spát nebo se ještě před tím pokusí zmlátit Sherlocka, to je věc jiná.

Nakonec si John vybere první možnost. Nedaleko je indické bistro, tak by se tam mohl v klidu najíst. Strčí se ruce do kapes bundy a chce vyrazit směr bistro, když u chodníku vedle něj zastaví taxi a z něj vystoupí povědomá postava v dlouhém kabátě.

„No skvělý." zamračí se John, když ho uvidí, ale nezastaví.

„Johne, počkej!" zavolá Sherlock a několika dlouhými kroky doktora dožene. Ovšem musí ho chytit za loket, aby ho zastavil.

„Jsi naštvaný." řekne detektiv trochu překvapeně.

„Ne, jsem hladový." odsekne John, aniž by se na Sherlocka podíval.

„Tak proč nejdeš dovnitř?" mávne Sherlock rukou k rozzářeným oknům restaurace. „Máme rezervaci."

„Ne, nemáme." řekne John naštvaně a konečně se na Sherlocka podívá. „Rezervaci jsme měli na sedm hodin, ale to bylo skoro před hodinou. Tys jako obvykle nepřišel a mě už nebavilo sedět osamotě."

„Já-" začne Sherlock nejistě. „Nevím, co říct."

„Obyčejní lidi by se omluvili a zkusili by nějakou výmluvu, proč přišli pozdě nebo proč nepřišli vůbec." odsekne John a pokračuje v cestě do bistra.

Ví, že není moc fér srovnávat Sherlocka a normální lidi, ale je mu to jedno. Tohle je čtvrtá schůzka v řadě, kterou spolu měli mít, a která se nekonala. Holmes nikdy nepřišel, nenapsal, aby Johna informoval o zpoždění nebo o tom, že nepříjde vůbec, a ani jednou se neomluvil. Jen se divil, že je John naštvaný.

„Nejsem jako obyčejní lidi." řekne Sherlock nedůtklivě.

„Opravdu? Málem jsem si nevšiml." odsekne John vztekle a pokračuje v chůzi.

„Jestli chceš mít vztah s obyčejnými lidmi, měl jsi zůstat se Sarah nebo těmi ostatními." řekne Sherlock trochu naštvaně, trochu ublíženě.

„Sherlocku, kdybych chtěl chodit s normálními lidmi, nezačnu si s tebou." řekne John naštvaně a konečně se zastaví. „To _ty_ se chováš, jako bys o tenhle vztah nestál."

Sherlock zůstane nechápavě stát a hledět. Ve tváři má výraz člověka, kterému právě oznámili terminální stádium nemoci.

„Já- já o to stojím. Chci mít s tebou vztah. Chci, abys byl můj přítel." dostane ze sebe nakonec.

„Sherlocku, to, že spolu-" John se zarazí a trochu ztiší hlas, než pokračuje. „To, že spolu spíme, neznamená, že spolu i chodíme. To by jinak byli ve vztahu všichni se známostí na jednu noc. Vztah vyžaduje trochu víc, než jen sex."

„A co třeba?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Třeba to, že někdy příjdeš na schůzku." navrhne John kysele a vyrazí dál.

„Jde jenom o to, že jsme spolu nevečeřeli?" zamračí se Sherlock nevěřícně. „Jíme spolu často, když nám paní Hudsonová uvaří, nebo když si objednáme nějakou donášku."

„To není to samé." zarazí ho John. „Když si dáš s někým schůzku, tak si to chceš užít. Povídáš si s ním, jíš, bavíš se, jdeš se podívat na film nebo někam pít nebo se třeba i jen tak projít. Chceš si užít přítomnost toho druhého." pokusí se mu to John vysvětlit.

„My jsme spolu skoro pořád." mračí se Sherlock nechápavě.

„Bože." povzdechne si John a promne si obličej. „Nech to být." řekne unaveně.

„Nemůžu to nechat být." hádá se Sherlock. „Chci to pochopit."

„Jenže tohle ty nepochopíš." řekne John chladně a zmizí v indickém bistru.

Sherlock zůstane stát na ulici.

- - o - -

Návrat na Baker Street i večer tamtéž jsou velice tiché. John mlčí, protože se nechce hádát. Sherlock mlčí, protože pro jednou neví, co říct.

Sotva dorazí domů, zmizí Sherlock v jejich ložnici.

John to nijak nekomentuje a pustí se do jídla, které si sebou přinesl. Ani si nezapnul televizi, aby mu dělala alespoň nějakou kulisu. V klidu dojí, naskládá špinavé nádobí do dřezu a vydá se do koupelny. Dlouhá horká sprcha bude to, co potřebuje.

Když John konečně dorazí do ložnice, leží Sherlock na zádech na posteli, ruce sepnuté na břiše a nespí.

„Budeš spát tady?" řekne Sherlock udiveně.

„A kde jinde? Z mojí ložnice je laboratoř." odpoví mu John udiveně.

„Myslel jsem, že jsi naštvaný, a že nebudeš chtít spát na stejném místě jako já." vysvětlí Sherlock.

„Takže ty mě nasereš a já mám spát na gauči?" zamračí se John.

„Pravda." hlesne Sherlock tiše. Pomalu se zvedne a s polštářem v náruči vyleze z postele.

„Co to děláš?" zeptá se John nechápavě.

„Jdu spát na gauč." odpoví Sherlock s výrazem, že tohle přece musí být jasné každému.

„Sherlocku, lehni si zpátky." řekne John trochu rozčíleně.

„Proč?" zarazí se Sherlock.

„Protože, kdybych chtěl, abys spal na gauči, tak ti to řeknu. Teď si lehni a spi."

Sherlock na Johna chvíli hledí, ale nakonec beze slova poslechne. John si vleze do postele za ním a zhasne lampičku. Sherlock se ve tmě otočí čelem k Johnovi a velice opatrně přejede prsty po jeho paži. Čekal, že doktor ucukne, ale ten se místo toho přisune o trošku blíž.

„Omlouvám se za-" začne Sherlock opatrně, ale nedopoví.

„Za co?" zeptá se John.

„Za to, že nejsem jako ostatní." zamumle Sherlock skoro neslyšně.

„Kdybys byl stejný chlap jako ostatní, tak tady s tebou teď neležím." řekne John klidně. „Jenom už mě neser a příště, až nebudeš chtít nebo moct přijít na rande, tak mi to oznam dřív, než si na mě lidi v restauraci začnou ukazovat."

„Pokusím se." řekne Sherlock omluvně a přitulí se blíž k Johnovi.

„Můžu mít dotaz?" zeptá se Sherlock po chvíli ticha opatrně.

„Jaký?" zeptá se John ospale.

„Proč jsi vždycky tvrdil, že nejsi gay? Mám spoustu důkazů o tom, že jsi." řekne Sherlock stejným tónem, s jakým mluví o nějaké dedukčním problému.

„Nejsem gay." namítne John. „Chlapy se mi nelíbí jenom ty."

„To nedává smysl." mračí se Sherlock. „Já rozhodně jsem muž a nevypadám ani se nechovámjako žena. Nebo chovám?"

„Neboj. Nechováš. Jsi na 100% chlap se všim všudy." pousměje se John. „Ale- Já nevím. Abych byl homosexuál nebo bisexuál, musel bych chtít randit i s jinými chlapy, ne jenom s ženskými. A po takové době v armádě si jsem jistý, že s chlapa nerandím. Ale s tebou jo, protože ty seš unikátní. Sice bych tě občas zabil, ale seš jedinej chlap na světě, do kterýho jsem se zamiloval."

„Stejně to moc nedává smysl." řekne Sherlock, ale zní to pobaveně.

„Třeba jsem Holmesexuál." ušklíbne se John.

„Mycroft je taky Holmes." zarazí se Sherlock trochu podezíravě.

„Neboj, musel by tu být druhý Sherlock Holmes, aby měl proti tobě šanci. A tvůj bratr je na tohle moc- Nevím. Prostě je to chlap a s ním já chodit nechci."

„Zabil bych ho, kdybys chtěl." zamumle Sherlock, než Johna krátce políbí na krk.

„Seš idiot." řekne mu John a znovu zavře oči. „Spi."


	2. Neděle ráno

Ráno vypadalo, jako by se večer nestalo nic špatného, ale John i Sherlock si byli vědomi toho, že ani jeden z nich na nepovedené rande a hádku nezapomněl. Ale je slunečná neděle a ani jeden z nich na to nechtěl myslet.

„Nemáme žádné pečivo." prohlásí John sklesle a opře se rukama o linku. Očividně se schyluje k tomu, co chtěl co nejvíc oddálit – bude se muset převléct a jít ven.

„Můžeme si poslat paní Hudsonovou." navrhne Sherlock a zezadu Johna obejme kolem pasu.

„Je to naše domácí, ne tvůj osobní otrok." upozorní ho John trochu unaveně a otočí se čelem ke svému spolubydlícímu. „A krom toho jela na víkend ke své sestře, jestli si vzpomínáš."

„Otravné." zamumle Sherlock nespokojeně a opře se bradou o Johnovu hlavu.

„Musím jít do obchodu." řekne John Sherlockovu krku

„Nepustím tě." řekne Sherlock prostě.

„Budeš muset. Nebo umřeme hlady."

„Já jíst nepotřebuju."

„No tak dobrá, ty to přežiješ a já umře hlady." prohlásí John a trochu se zakloní. „Pusť mě, musím jít."

„Nemusíš." hádá se Sherlock.

„To je pravda, nemusím jít do obchodu. Mohl bys tam pro jednou jít ty." usoudí John.

„Nezapomeň na mlíko a brzo se vrať." zamumle mu Sherlock do ucha a zmizí.

John si jen povzdechne. Neví, jestli se má smát nebo se vztekat, což se mu během společného života s tímhle detektivem stává až nepříjemně často. Nakonec nechá úvah a jde se převléct. Sherlocka, který leží na gauči a hledí do stropu si nevšímá.

- - o - -

John s těžkou igelitkou v ruce a vzteklým výrazem ve tváři vyjde z Tesca. Z nějakého důvodu se všichni rozhodli, že půjdou v neděli ráno na velký nákup, takže obchod byl narvaný k prasknutí. Navíc byla u každé kasy taková fronta, že by v nich mohl John stát do oběda, a tak raději zvolil teoreticky rychlejší způsob odbavení u samoobslužné kasy. Tedy rychlejší v případě, že by John nestrávil deset minut bojem s neživým strojem a pohoršováním okolí výrazy, které při popisu onoho stroje použil.

Nakonec se John z obchudu dostal i s nákupem, ovšem nablýskaný mercedes, u jehož otevřených zadních dveří stojí tmavovláska s pohledem zabořeným do obrazovky drahého telefonu, mu náladu moc nezlepšil.

„Dobrá ráno, Johne." prohlásí žena vesele, aniž by zvedla hlavu nebo oči.

„Je neděle. Nemůžete si to nechat na jindy?" zeptá se John otráveně a přehodí si tašku do druhé ruky.

„Nemůžu." odpoví mu žena s falešným jménem Anthea a pokyne mu k autu.

John opět použije jeden z výrazů, kterými nešetřil na pokladnu, ale nastoupí do auta. Jednou se rozhodl Mycroftovo pozvání ignorovat a nenastoupil. O dvě ulice dál ho přepadli a zdrogovali. Probudil se s kocovinou a v Mycroftově klubu.

„Jak dlouho to bude trvat?" zeptá se John nespokojeně, zatímco tmavými okny pozoruje ulice ubíhajíci okolo.

Anthea mu neodpoví a jen se pousměje na obrazovku mobilu.

Cesta luxusním autem trvala přibližně půl hodiny a krom oné jediné Johnovi otázky proběhla v naprostém tichu. Auto jelo pro Johna neznámou částí Londýna a zastavilo vedle řeky poblíž jednoho velkého skladiště, jehož dveře byly pootevřené. Před skladištěm u zábradlí, oddělujícího chodce od pádu do Temže, stojí lavečka a na ní sedí Mycroft Holmes i se svým oblekem a deštníkem.

John s ne zrovna nadšeným výrazem ve tváři vystoupí z auta a vyrazí k lavečce.

„Dobré ráno, doktore Watsone? Jak se máte?" pousměje se Mycroft tím svým pokřiveným úsměškem, který připomíná vše, jen ne opravdový úsměv. V rukách snad z dlouhé chvíle točí deštníkem.

John si musí přiznat, že mít ten deštník v rukách on, přetáhne s ním Mycrofta po hlavě.

„Co chcete?" zeptá se John naštvaně a rozhlédne se. „A proč jsme tady? V neděli vám neotvírají klub?"

„No, řekněme, že mám dost nabitý den a cesta do klubu se mi do programu už nevešla." prohodí Mycroft ledabyle.

„Mohl jste si ušetřit čas a vynechat i mou návštěvu." řekne John kysele. „Co chcete?" zeptá se znovu.

„Mám na vás jistou prosbu." řekne Mycroft a postaví se čelem k Johnovi.

„To jako vážně?" zvedne John obočí.

„Je to neobvyklé, ale ano." řekne Mycroft a opráší si ze saka neexistující smítko prachu. „Je velice pravděpodobné, že vás během dnešního dne navštíví jeden muž s velice zajímavým případem. Tedy zajímavým pro Sherlocka. Nechci, aby ten případ bral a vy to zařídíte." řekne Mycroft s dalším neupřímným úsměvem.

„Cože?" vyhrkne John nevěřícně. „A proč bych to dělal? A jak asi? Sherlock si případy vybírá sám, ne na moje doporučení." rozhodí John rukama.

„Doktore Watsone, ten případ by vás oba mohl stát život. V nejlepším případě jen svobodu na hodně dlouho." řekne Mycroft hlasem, ze kterého mrazí. Na Johna ovšem neměl takové účinky jako na obyčejné lidi.

„Byl bych velice nerad, kdyby mého bratra potkalo něco ošklivého. Nebo kdyby to potkalo vás, samozřejmě." dodá Mycropft s dalším pokřiveným úsměškem. „Ovšem zaplete-li se Sherlock do onoho případu, budu nucen použít různé prostředky, abych ho od něj odradil."

„Víte, že nejlepší způsob, jak Sherlocka donutit něco udělat je zakázat mu to." řekne John chladně. „Proč by ho moje nebo vaše slovo mělo zastavit?"

„Moje slovo ho určitě nezastaví." přikývne Mycroft. „Proto jsem vás sem nechal přivést. Vy na mého bratra máte nezanedbatelný vliv. Vás by poslechnout mohl."

Směrem od skladiště se ozve táhlé zahoukání.

John se překvapeně ohlédne, ale Mycroft se ani nehne, jen si trochu nespokojeně povzdechne.

„Mám dnes opravdu nabitý program. Nashledanou, doktore Watsone." řekne Holmes a pokyne rukou k autu, kterým John přijel.

John se s ním nerozloučí, jen mu věnuje jeden obzvlášť naštvaný pohled a odpochoduje k autu. Nesedne vedle stále mlčící Anthei a sotva za sebou zabouchne dveře, vyrazí s nimi auto pryč od skladiště, řeky i Mycrofta Holmese.

Tentokrát už se John pokusem o rozhovor nezdržuje. Jednak nechce plýtvat dechem na otázky, ke kterým nikdy nedostane odpověď, ale taky uvažuje nad tím, co mu řekl Mycroft.

Případ, který by jeho i Sherlocka mohl stát svobodu nebo život. To zní přesně jako Sherlockův vysněný případ, ale Johnovi se to nelíbí. Mycroftův názor ho momentálně moc nezajímá, ale nechce, aby se Sherlockovi něco stalo. Proboha, vždyť se sotva vrátil z mrtvých.

„Vy si nevystoupíte?" ozve se Anthea jen s nepatrnou známkou zvědavosti v hlase.

„Co?" zvedne John překvapeně hlavu. Tak se zabral do vlastních myšlenek, že si ani nevšiml, že už jsou na Baker Street.

„Jistě." hlesne a vystoupí si.

„Johne." zavolá za ním Anthea, než stačí dveře auta zabouchnout. „Něco jste si tu nechal." ukáže žena pěstěným prstem na bílou igelitku.

„Jo. Díky." zahučí John s trochu červenými tvářemi a sebere svůj nákup, který v autě málem nechal.

Auto vyrazí pryč snad dřív, než John zavře jeho dveře. Doktor si jen útrpně povzdechne a vydá se do domu.

Sherlock, kupodivu už převlečený do svého obvyklého obleku postává v obýváku a vypadá, jako by na něco čekal.

John nemá sílu na to, aby se ho pozdravil a taky na něj nechce křičet, když pro jednou není naštvaný na detektiva, a tak beze slova vyrazí do kuchyně. Položí tašku s nákupem na stůl a zhuboka si povzdecne. Už ani nemá hlad.

Chce začít uklízet nákup, ale Sherlock mu to nedovolí. Přišel k doktorovým zádům jako duch, omotal kolem něho svoje dlouhé paže a položil si bradu na jeho rameno.

„Jestli chceš, můžu Mycroftovi provést něco hnusného za to, že tě naštval." navrhne Sherlock tiše.

John už se chce zeptat, jak to ví, ale pak mu to dojde.

„Viděls auto?" zeptá se unaveně a zlehka se o Sherlocka opře.

„Taky. Sledoval jsem tě." řekne Sherlock popravdě.

„Cože?" zarazí se John překvapeně. Chce se otočit, ale Sherlockovi ruce mu to nedovolí, drží ho příliš pevně. Sherlock ho lehce políbí na krk a John ho nechá. Je teprve dopoledne, ale už je na nějaké souboje unavený.

„Šel jsem ti naproti, když mi tě unesli, tak jsem vás sledoval." vysvětluje Sherlock tichým hlasem. „Viděl jsem tě s Mycroftem, ale nevím, co ti říkal. Naštvalo mě, že tě unesl, tak jsem mu to vrátil. Ale jestli chceš, tak mu můžu provést ještě něco za to, že tě naštval. Udělá mi to radost."

„Tomu věřím." ušklíbne se John, ale pak zvážní. „Prý k nám dneska možná příjde nějaký chlap se zajímavým případem. Mycroft nechce, abys to vzal. Buď by to znamenalo vězení nebo i smrt." řekne Sherlockovi popravdě, o čem s jeho bratrem mluvil.

„Víc ti neřekl?" zajímá se Sherlock.

„Ne." zavrtí John hlavou.

„A jaký je tvůj názor?"

„Nevím." pokrčí John trochu nejistě rameny. „Očividně je to případ podle tvého gusta, ale nechci, aby se ti něco stalo." Tentokrát se Johnovi podaří se otočit, takže stojí čelem k Sherlockovi.

„Dělá ti to starosti." řekne Sherlock trochu překvapeně.

„Dělá to starosti i Britské vládě." pokrčí John znovu rameny. Obejme Sherlocka kolem pasu a přitiskne se k němu s hlavou opřenou o jeho rameno.

„Vím, že je blbost ti něco zakazovat nebo ti připomínat, ať na sebe dáš pozor, ale- Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo. Nebo abys umřel a je mi jedno jestli doopravdy nebo jen jako. Jednou mi to stačilo."

Sherlock na Johna trochu překvapeně hledí. John je z nich dvou ten, co častěji vyjadřuje své pocity nebo je nějak prožívá na venek, ale tohle je i na něj dost nečekaný výlev. Sherlock ho jen pevněji obejme a políbí ho do vlasů.

„Jedna smrt mi stačila, neboj se." řekne tiše.

Chvíli jen tak mlčky stojí, než John zvedne hlavu. Chtěl se podívat Sherlockovi do tváře, ale jeho pohled zachytil neznámý objekt v obýváku. Vypadá to jako hodně futuristická a hodně složitá lampa.

„Co to je?" zeptá se John zmateně a ukáže na podivný hruškovitý předmět ze skla a kovu, co postává na stolku.

„Nevím." odpoví mu Sherlock, aniž by se otočil. Není složité přijít na to, o čem to John mluví.

„Na krabici bylo napsané Torchwood. Patří to Mycroftovi."

„Tys mu to ukradl?" odvrátí john pohled od věci a podívá se na Sherlocka.

„Nemá mi brát, co je moje." řekne Sherlock s klidem na vysvětlenou a krátce Johna políbí.

„To ho moc nepotěší." pokusí se John zamračit, ale pobavený úsměv jeho úmysl docela kazí.

„Tak mu o tom neříkej." navrhne Sherlock a znovu ho políbí. Tentokrát ale nejde jen o lehký dotek rtů.

Johnovi sjedou ruce ze Sherlockova pasu na jeho zadek, čímž z detektiva vyloudí spokojené zamručení.

Sherlock se proti své vůli od Johna odtáhne a podívá se na něj. Na moment na sebe jen hledí s rukama na bocích toho druhého, ale pak se Sherlock pozpátku vydí do obýváku.

John jde za ním a za chůze se mu pokouší rozepnout košil. To Sherlocka a jeho smysl pro orientaci rozptyluje natolik, že při cestě ke gauči jednou nohou vrazí do stolku tak šikovně, že o něj zakopne, spadne půlkou těla na gauč, strhne Johna sebou a ještě přitom shodí ze stolku Mycroftův podivný stroj.

„Seš v pořádku?" zeptá se John pobaveně a trochu se nadzvedne, aby Sherlockovi umožnil se celým tělem vyškrábat na polstrovaný nábytek.

„Teď už v naprostém." zamumle Sherlock, když si lehne na gauč a přitáhne si Johna k sobě. Chce ho políbit, ale John mu uhne.

Proč by to pro jednou nemohl být Sherlock, kdo trpí?

„Měl bys na tohle dávat pozor." povídá John a natáhne se po divné lampě. „Jestli to Mycroftovi rozbiješ, nebude mít radost."

„Kašlu na Mycrofta i jeho přístroje." řekne Sherlock vážně. „Hoď to na zem a nevšímej si toho."

„Možná bych to měl raději dát někam jinam. Vypadá to dost draze." povídá John a málem sám sobě zní starostlivě.

Sherlockova pravice vystřelí do strany a chytne přístroj, který John drží v ruce.

„Vím, že to děláš, abys mě naštval." řekne Sherlock tiše a volnou rukou Johna obejme kolem pasu. „Ale to ti nevýjde. Žádný zdržování nebude." S těmi slovy vytrhne strojek z Johnovi ruky, ale doktor jej držel pevněji, než čekal.

Ozve se křupnutí a John i Sherlock překvapeně ztrnou uprostřed pohybu.

John otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale nedokáže ze sebe vydat jediné slovo. Vzápětí se mu zatmí před očima a John se bezvládně shroutí na náhle bezvědomého Sherlocka.


	3. Neděle ráno - opět

Sherlock Holmes, jediný detektivní konzultant na světě, ví nebo alespoň tuší o všem, co se na Zemi děje nebo dělo. (Mluvíme o Zemi, ne o okolním vesmíru.) Pokud o něčem neví aktuálně, dokáže si potřebné informace najít ve svém myšlenkovém paláci. (Neplatí pro informace týkajících se momentálně populární hudby, herců, umění a moderní kultury celkově. Ty považuje za nudné, otravné a nezajímavé a jejich existenci za zbytečnou.)

Sherlock Holmes ví o všem, co má v bytě 221B na Baker Street a to včetně několika štěnic, které v každé místnosti bytu umístil jeho přehnaně starostlivý bratr.

Proto Sherlocka Holmese velice překvapilo, když ráno vstal a na gauči v obýváku v bytě s uzavřenými a uzamčenými všemi vstupy našel na sobě ležet dva muže. Rád by řekl i dva neznámé muže, ale to platilo jen částečně.

Sherlock Holmes oblečený v šedém tričku, kalhotech od pyžama a v modrém županu si dřepne vedle gauče a z blízka si prohlíží světlovlasého cca čtyřicátníka, který leží na hubeném černovlasém cca pětatřicátníkovi, který vypadá jako dokonalá Sherlockova kopie.

Ani jeden z nich nevapadá, že by se měl brzy probudit, a tak se Sherlock zase postaví a vydá se do své ložnice. Někde by tam měl mít mobil a teď si rozhodně potřebuje zavolat.

- - o - -

Vědomí k Johnovi přišlo náhle, ale vzpomínkám to trvalo trochu déle.

Co se stalo, že ho tak bolí hlava? Naštval ho Mycroft. To je normální, ale bolení hlavy to nezpůsobuje, když ho zrovna nezdrogují.

Doma byl Sherlock. Co bylo dál? Sherlock ho nenaštval. Tak co udělal? A, už ví, zatáhl ho na gauč.

Skoro rozbili Mycroftův stroj, a pak- Co do háje bylo pak?

A proč ho tak děsně bolí hlava? Už to sice trochu ustoupilo, ale stejně.

John pomalu otevře oči.

Před ním se objeví trochu rozmazaný výhled na vlastní obývák. Stolek plný papírů, dvě křesla a v jednom sedí Sherlock, krb s lidskou lebkou na římse.

John oči znovu zavře.

Tahle část světa je očividně v pořádku. U té druhé části světa známé jako doktor Watson si to ještě musí ověřit.

Zkusí pohnout rukou. Jde to, ale děsně u toho táhnou všechny svaly. Skoro jako by běžel maraton a nohy ho pak nechtěly odnést domů. Což mu připomíná– Zkusmo pohne nohama. Jde to, ale je to namáhavější než ruce. Po velice krátké úvaze nechá nohy na jindy a začne se věnovat hlavě.

Oči fungují, to už si ověřil. Co uši? Slyší pravidelné dýchání a tlukot srdce. Nejsou jeho, ale je to příjemně uklidňující. Velice pomalu a opatrně zvedne havu, aby se podíval na hruď, ze které má polštář, ale není to tak strašné, jako čekal. Bolest hlavy trochu ustoupila a pohyby krkem a zády taky nejsou tak namáhavé, jak se obával.

Hruď v polorozepnuté košili patří k dlouhému krku a tváři s výraznými lícními kostmi a černými vlnitými vlasy.

„Shlo'ku." zamumle John. Zarazí se, polkne a zkusí to znovu.

„Sherlocku." řekne tentokrát srozumitelně.

Znovu zkusí pohnout rukou a jde to mnohem snadněji než při prvním pokusu. Zlehka poplácá Sherlocka po tváři a tentokrát se mu dostane reakce.

Do teď spící detektiv nakrčí čelo, nejdřív soustředěním, potom bolestí.

„My jsme pili?" zeptá se chraplavě.

„Ne." zamumle John, ale pro jistotu se ještě rozhlédne.

Obývák vypadá stejně jako při prvním pohledu po probuzení a nikde není ani stopy po jakýchkoliv lahvích.

John se podívá na Sherlocka, který mu tentokrát pohled vrací.

Sherlock chce něco říct, ale nedostane se ani k tomu, aby otevřel pusu. Zarazí ho John, který najednou skoro vyděšeně vytřeštil oči.

Vzápětí se John nadzvedne na rukách a podívá se na Sherlockovo křeslo. A hned zase na Sherlocka pod sebou. Udělá to tak několikrát v rychlém sledu za sebou, než se zarazí.

„Co má tohle kurva být?" zeptá se John a postaví se. Počíná si při tom dost neohrabaně, ale je mu to jedno.

V Sherlockově křesle sedí Sherlock. Nejen muž, co vypadá jako Sherlock Holmes, ale muž, co i sedí jako on, dívá se jako on a podezíravě se mračí jako on.

John odtrhne pohled od Holmese v křesle, který se ho snaží zdedukovat a podívá se na Holmese na gauči, který se snaží posadit.

„Tohle asi nebude ten Mycroftův klient, co?" prohodí Sherlock a unaveně se opře o gauč. Bez ohledu na to, v jakém stavu je jeho tělo, mozek už očividně pracuje, protože pohled, kterým se dívá na svého dvojníka, je velice jasný a ostrý.

„Měl byste se posadit, nohy už vás o moc dýl neunesou." prohlásí Sherlock v křesle směrem k Johnovi, aniž by odtrhl pohled od svého dvojníka.

John to musí neochotně uznat a sedne si na gauč vedle (svého) Sherlocka. Pořád se cítí unavený a není si jistý, jestli doopravdy vidí to, co vidí.

Jak to, že je tu Sherlock dvakrát? Ten chlap v křesle rozhodně není jen nějaký herec. Leda by to byl herec se speciálním výcvikem, protože ten chlap krom fyzického vzhledu má i psychické vlastnosti jako Sherlock Holmes. A to přece není možné. Sherlock je jedinečný. Svět by víc takových jako on nezvládl. Co se to do háje děje? Proč je tu Sherlock dvakrát? Proč ho všechno bolí? A proč se cítí tak vyčerpaný? Proč je na tom (jeho) Sherlock očividně stejně? Co se sakra stalo?

Na zápěstí ucítí slabý dotek a vzápětí ho Sherlock chytne za ruku a proplete jejich prsty dohromady.

John nejdřív jen překvapeně zamrká, ale pak se trochu pousměje. Teď by neměl panikařit, na to bude čas jindy.

„I kdybych věřil, že v Baskervillu jsou v klonování takhle dobří-" začne Sherlock v křesle.

„Mycroft by nikdy neriskoval, aby nás měl dvakrát." dořekne za něj Sherlock na gauči.

„Co se to tady děje?" zeptá se John a obrátí se na svého Holmese. „Kde se tady vzal?" ukáže na nového Holmese.

„Mě by spíš zajímalo, kde jste se tady vzali vy." řekne Sherlock v křesle. Vyslouží si tím od Johna naštvaný postranní pohled.

„Tohle je jeho byt, ne náš." řekne druhý Sherlock a vážně se na Johna podívá.

„Jak to myslíš?" nechápe Watson.

„Nejsou tady tvoje věci, moje jsou poskládané jinak, není tu ten žlutý obličej, který jsem vystřílel do zdi, za to podlaha v kuchyni dostala zabrat o dost víc. A očividně tady chybí tvůj smysl pro- normálnost."

Než se John stačí vyděsit a pořádně rozhlédnout, aby se ujistil, že má Sherlock se všemi argumenty pravdu, na schodech se ozvou kroky. Vlastně dvoje kroky a tichý rozhovor.

Dvěma Sherlockům stačí, že si vymění krátký pohled, aby jim bylo jasné, kdo jde. John si musel počkat, až se dveře otevřou.

„Tak co je tak strašně důležitého, že to nepočká?" ozve se z pootevřených dveří Mycroftův nespokojený hlas.

„Vaše soukromé záležitosti musí chvíli počkat." řekne Sherlock v křesle chladně a ukáže rukou ke gauči.

Dveře se otevřou úplně a Mycroft se konečně podívá na dvojci na gauči.

„Mycrofte. Lestrade." pozdraví Sherlock se svým úšklebkem.

„Co má tohle kurva být?" zeptá se detektiv inspektor za Mycroftovými zády a vejde do bytu.

„To by mě také zajímalo." řekne nejstarší z Holmesů.

„Nejste jediní." řekne John a trochu se na Mycrofta zamračí. Ještě pořád nezapomněl na poslední únos.

Nakonec se všichni usadí v obýváku. Mycroft v druhém křesle, Greg si přinesl z kuchyně židli a postavil si ji vedle Mycroftova křesla.

Ze začátku nikdo nepromluví. Tři Holmesové na sebe bez mrknutí hledí a snaží se zdedukovat jeden druhého. Greg a John jen mlčí a občas se nervózně ošijí.

„Mohli byste vyjadřovat myšlenky slovy?" zeptá se John netrpělivě, když uběhne asi pět mlčenlivých minut.

„Torchwood." řekne (Johnův) Sherlock a podívá se na Mycrofta.

Ten se trochu zamračí, ale neodpovídá.

„Cože?" zarazí se John.

„Ten strojek, který jsem svému drahému bratříčkovi sebral za to, že tě unesl." připomene mu Sherlock, aniž by odtrhl pohled od Mycrofta. „Na krabici bylo napsané Torchwood, stejně jako na dalších krabicích, které tam nakládali. Ten strojek je z teoretického hlediska jediná věc, která mohla způsobit tuhle situaci. Pokud tedy nepočítáme zásah zvenčí."

„Torchwood a vše, co se ho týká, patří k nejutajovanějším záležitostem Británie." řekne Mycroft Holmes chladně a protočí v ruce deštník.

„Ale prosím tě, to si nech pro někoho jiného. Znáš mě dost dobře, abys věděl, že mě tyhle věci nezajímají." odsekne Sherlock nespokojeně. Pak mu pohled zavadí o Sherlocka v křesle a jeho výraz na zlomek vteřiny znejistí.

„Nebo aspoň znáš tohle mé já." mávne rukou k druhému Sherlockovi.

„O Torchwoodu nebudu mluvit." řekne Mycroft rozhodně.

„Tak nám aspoň řekněte, co to bylo za krám." odsekne John naštvaně.

„Třicet pět centimetrů vysoký předmět ze skla a drátů, až na to, že to nebylo sklo. Tvarem by se to dalo popsat jako stolní lampa. Středem procházel válec naplněný dutými skleněnými koulemi." popisuje Sherlock ve zkratce. „S fotografií by to samozřejmě bylo snažší identifikovat."

Mycroft si jen utrápeně povzdechne, nakloní se ke Gregovi a něco mu zašeptá do ucha. Detektiv jen přikývne a beze slova odejde. Po chvíli se vrátí a v ruce nese Mycroftův notebook. Personifikace Britské vlády notebook zapne a chvíli v něm něco hledá, než ho otočí obrazovkou k dvojci na pohovce.

Johnovi i Sherlockovi stačí jediný pohled, aby poznali podivný stroj.

„Co je to?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Spíš co to bylo." řekne Mycroft a obrátí notebook zase k sobě. „Jeden specialista prohlašoval, že je to přístroj pro cestování do jiných dimenzí."

„Neměl by tolik sledovat Pána času." zamumle John a promne si obličej.

Unikl mu proto Mycroftův překvapený výraz, ale ten trval sotva zlomek vteřiny, než se Mycroft opět ovládl.

„Co se s tím stalo?" zeptá se Sherlock v křesle.

„Sotva před pár hodinami tenhle stroj explodoval." pokrčí Mycroft rameny.

„A názor toho specialisty?"

„Že někdo stroj použil a přemístil se do naší reality, ovšem netuší kam. Explozi prý způsobilo propojení dvou těchhle strojů a umožnění přenosu mezi nimi." řekne Mycroft na vysvětlenou.

„Ale no tak, tohle není seriál a venku nepoletuje doktor s Tardis." rozhodí John rukama. „Cestování mezi dimenzemi přece není možné."

„Je to jediné logické vysvětlení." řekne Sherlock v křesle.

„Jak to chceš jinak všechno vysvětlit? Byt je jiný, já jsem tu dvakrát, Mycroft je z nějakého důvodu ženatý s Lestradem."

„Cože?!" vyhrkne John a nechápavě se podívá na dvojci před sebou. „Greg a Mycroft?!"

„Hádám, že u vás je to jinak." usoudí Mycroft.

„Ty jsi ještě větší asociál než já a Lestrade se marně snaží zachránit manželství, které se rozpadá kvůli jeho workoholismu a jejím milencům." shrne Sherlock informace.

„To se tedy moc dobře nemáme." pokrčí Mycroft rameny a postaví se. „Pokusím se nějak vyřešit tenhle problém. Do té doby, prosím, neudělejte nic nepředloženého." řekne a přeletí pohledem u jednoho Sherlocka na druhého.

Trochu pobledlý Lestrade s nechápavým výrazem ve tváři ho při odchodu z bytu následuje.

„Zajímavé. Nevěřil bych tomu, že něco takového jako jiné dimenze existuje." prohodí Sherlock vedle Johna.

„To přece není možné." řekne John a postaví se. „Cestování mezi dimenzemi a podobný věci jsou jen v seriálech."

„Myslel jsem, že to pro tebe, jako fanouška těch seriálů, bude- zajímavé." řekne Sherlock trochu zmateně.

„No tak promiň, že není!" rozkřikne se doktor. „Promiň, že mi to příjde divný, a že se s tím nedokážu smířit tak snadno jako vy, géniové!" John se naštvaně otočí k věšáku, jako by si z něj chtěl sundat svou bundu, ale ta tam pochopitelně nevisí.

„Kurva!" zařve John vztekle a vyrazí pryč, přičemž za sebou práskne všemi dveřmi, které má po cestě.

„Nebere to zrovna dobře." prohodí Sherlock v křesle a zamyšleně si spojí špičky prstů pod bradou.

„Bylo to dost nabyté ráno i bez tohodle incidentu." odpoví mu Sherlock na gauči a postaví se. „Vzhledem k tomu, že nemáš spolubydlícího, předpokládám, že ložnice v patře je volná."

„Paní Hudsonová tam uklidí." řekne Sherlock klidně. „Je neděle 23. března 2014, devět hodin ráno." dodá, když se jeho dvojník znovu rozhlédne po bytě.

Sherlock z jiné dimenze přikývne hlavou, bez ptaní sebere z háku na dveřích kabát a vyrazí za Johnem dřív, než mu jeho místní verze stačí bránit.


	4. Čajovna

John jen ve svetru vyrazí z domu na Baker Street a pustí se po poloprázdné ulici pryč. Okolo něj svítí slunce, lidé se baví, ptáci zpívají a vše vypadá jako naprostá idylka. Vše vypadá naprosto normálně, jako kterékoliv jiné slunečné ráno.

Původní ostré tempo jeho chůze se postupně mírní, a když John dorazí k malé čajovně o dvě ulice dál od bytu, dá se jeho chůze označit za naprosto klidnou.

Ovšem čajovna, kam se obvykle chodí uklidňovat po náročném dni, mu opět připomene, že to není to místo, které často navštěvuje. Místo výzdoby laděné do temně rudé je interiér orientován do smaragdově zelené.

John si zhluboka povzdechne a jednou rukou si promne obličej. Ať se mu to líbí nebo ne, bude muset uvěřit teorii o cestování mezi dimenzemi. Na obyčejný vtip by tohle bylo příliš nákladné.

„Budete si přát?" usměje se na doktora u dveří mladá servírka.

„Budu." přikývne John na souhlas a trochu se pousměje. „Promiňte, tohle- tohle je hodně náročný den." dodá omluvně a vydá se k jednomu volnému stolku. Obvykle sedává u něj, protože odtud má výhled na obrovskou nástěnnou mapu světa, kde je vyznačený původ všech čajů, které zde podávají. Johna ani tak nezajímá, kde se pěstuje jaký čaj, ale líbí se mu, jak je mapa nakreslená. Ke své vlastní úlevě mapu najde přesně na jejím místě.

Objedná si čaj a usměvavá servírka mu ho přinese v menší hliněné konvičce a s drobnou miskou místo hrnku. John si jen povzdechne. Doma už si zvykli, že on chce svůj čaj do pořádného hrnku, tady ale není stálým hostem. Přesto servírce poděkuje.

Nevypije ani celou misečku silné tmavé kapaliny, když si k němu přisedne Sherlock.

„Už jsi se trochu vzpamatoval?" zeptá se detektiv tiše.

„Sledoval jsi mě?" zeptá se John a znovu se napije.

„Vím, kam se chodíš uklidňovat." mávne Sherlock rukou.

John si zhluboka povzdechne a položí misečku na tácek vedle konvičky.

„Je to divné." řekne skoro šeptem. „Všechno je stejné a přitom i jiné. Jak– Jak můžeš vypadat, že to všechno chápeš, a že ti to přijde normální?" zeptá se trochu rozčíleně.

„Nevím." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

Oba se odmlčí, když k nim přijde usměvavá servírka, aby i Sherlockovi nabídla něco z nápojového lístku. Sherlock ji nakonec odežene prohlášením, že chce jen další misku, že bude pít z Johnovi konvice.

„Sehnal jsem nám bydlení." prohlásí Sherlock po chvíli.

John se na něj udiveně podívá s obočím vytaženým málem až do vlasů.

„No, po pravdě jde o tvou starou ložnici." přizná Sherlock.

„Doufám, že je tam větší postel než ta, co jsem měl já nebo se nevlezeme." řekne John s klidem.

„Neprohlížel jsem si ji, ale bude-li tam malá postel, tak se budeme muset mačkat." řekne Sherlock a pousměje se. Momentálně budí dojem, že by dal přednost spíš té malé posteli.

„Tebe ten humor přejde, až si tě jednou spletu s tím druhým Sherlockem." rýpne si John a znovu se napije.

„Otrávím ho, jestli si na tebe něco zkusí." řekne Sherlock smrtelně vážně.

„Žárlíš sám na sebe." pousměje se, ale jeho oči vypadají vážně. „Je pravda, že vás od sebe nedokážu rozeznat, i když jsem si toho druhého z blízka neprohlížel. Dva Sherlockové. Molly by měla radost." uchechtne se John trochu hořce, ale pak se zarazí a trochu překvapeně zamrká. Tohle je vlastně jejich svět, jen oni dva jsou tady navíc.

„Myslíš, že je tady Molly?" zeptá se Sherlocka.

„Myslíš, jestli tady existuje? Řekl bych, že ano. Jestli tady je a pracuje jako hodně nervózní, ale chytrá patoložka v nemocnici St. Barts, to nevím." usoudí detektiv. „Řekl bych, že tady někde žijí všichni naši známí, jen nebudou úplně stejní, jak je známe my. Po zjištění, že si Lestrade vzal mého bratra, bych možná uvěřil i tomu, že zdejší Anderson má mozek a používá ho."

John jen nevěřícně zavrtí hlavou a zahledí se na konvičku s čajem. Celé je to tak- divné.

Sherlock si přitáhne stoličku, na které sedí, vedle té Johnovi a nakloní se těsně k doktorovi.

„Co ti dělá starosti?" zeptá se tiše.

„Krom toho, že cestujeme mezi dimenzemi?" ušklíbne se John, ale hned zvážní. „Mycroft řekl, že ten stroj vybuchnul. Je docela možné, že vybuchnul i ten u nás. Co když se proto už nedostaneme zpátky? Co budou dělat ostatní? Mycroft, Greg, paní Hudsonová, Molly, tvoji rodiče. Nikdo z nich neví, co se nám stalo."

Sherlock se chvíli dívá do Johnových ustaraných očí, než nějak zareaguje. Zvedne ruku, jemně chytne doktora za tvář a opře se čelem o to jeho.

„Nesmíš na to myslet." řekne vážně.

„Ale budou nás hledat a-" začne John, ale Sherlock ho zarazí.

„Je mi jedno, jestli Mycroft při našem hledání vyhlásí někomu válku." řekne detektiv vážně. „A bude mi to jedno, dokud ty budeš se mnou."

John na něj chvíli hledí, ale pak se pousměje a krátce ho políbí. Je to vůbec první opravdový a upřímný úsměv od chvíle, co se probudil na gauči.

„Zbožňuju, když seš romantický." řekne John s úsměvem.

„To je všechno, co na mně zbožňuješ?" zeptá se Sherlock škádlivě.

„Jsi sobecký, egoistický, protivný a geniální detektivní konzultant. Hádej, co se mi na tobě líbí." řekne John.

„Zapomněl jsi namyšlený, pohledný a se šílenými nápady." dodá Sherlock a postaví se. „Pojď." řekne Johnovi a napřáhne k němu ruku.

„A kam?" zeptá se John zvědavě, ale postaví se.

„Na Baker Street. Mám další šílený nápad a ten bude nejlepší realizovat ve tvé ložnici."

„V napjatých, krizových nebo podivných situacích máš tyhle nápady pořád." řekne John s pobaveně zvednutým obočím. „Ani jsem nedopil čaj."

„Tak pij rychle." vyzve ho Sherlock mávnutím ruky a zase si sedne vedle něj.

John se jen usměje a nalije oběma do misky už poněkud vychladlý čaj. Potřebuje chvíli klidu u čaje. Dnes ráno už má za sebou ne moc příjemný nákup, únos, dost nepříjemný rozhovor s Mycroftem, cestu do jiné dimenze a spoustu překvapivých až šokujících novinek a to je teprve něco po desáté ráno. Na nedělní ráno dost nabito.

A podle Sherlockovi ruky na jeho stehně a podle hodně neblahého pocitu John předpokládá, že ještě zdaleka není všemu zajímavému a podivnému konec.


	5. Jim

Sherlock sedí v křesle a nespokojeně pozoruje dveře, za kterými zmizela jeho verze z jiné dimenze. Ten parchant mu ukradl kabát. Očividně mají stejný smysl pro módu, ale pokud to znamená, že mu tenhle Sherlock bude krást oblečení, dal by přednost tomu, kdyby to byl nějaký pankáč nebo manekýn. No, raději ten pankáč. Zabil by se, kdyby z něho byl nějaký idiotský hezounek. Nebo lépe řečeno, zabil by tu hezounkovskou verzi.

Z vážných úvah o vraždě a pomstě ho vytrhne klepání na dveře. Jsou jen dva druhy lidí, kteří při vstupu do jeho bytu ťukají na dveře – klienti a Jim.

„Pojď dál." houkne Sherlock, aniž by se hnul.

Do bytu vejde černovlasý, trochu rozcuchaný chlápek asi o hlavu menší než Sherlock, oblečený do riflí, trika s potiskem a bundy a s nadšeným úsměvem od ucha k uchu. Přes rameno nese nacpanou brašnu a v ruce drží štos složek.

„Ahoj, nesu ti ty spisy." řekne Jim vesele s mírným irským přízvukem. „Musel jsem je na Brahmsovi doslova vyžebrat, takže mi seš dlužný flašku pořádného pití. Slíbil jsem mu, že je nikomu nepůjčím, a že se těm papírům absolutně nic nestane, tak to zkus dodržet, ano?" povídá návštěvník, zatímco skládá složky na stolek a přidává k nim další ze své brašny. Pak teprve se otočí a podívá se na Sherlocka, který stále hledí na dveře, zahloubaný v myšlenkách.

„Ach jo." hlesne Jim a hodí svou brašnu do volného křesla.

Sherlock nad něčím uvažuje, to znamená, že s ním nebude řeč pěkně dlouho. Někdy nepromluví a skoro se nehne celé dny, ale Jim má čas jen do poledne, než se bude muset (pravda trochu spěšně) vydat do práce.

Aby mu čekání uběhlo trochu rychleji, uvaří si čaj. Ovšem nejdřív si musí velice pečlivě zkontrolovat, že hrnek, cukr, mléko ani sáčky s čajem nejsou součástí nějakého vysoce podezřelého pokusu. S hrnkem v jedné ruce a rozečtenou knihou ze Sherlockovi knihovny v druhé se usadí v křesle, které už v duchu označuje za své a čeká. Buď Sherlock promluví nebo on odejde.

„Věříš v existenci jiných dimenzí?" ozve se Sherlock po dvou stranách knihy a třetině hrnku.

„Jak jsi na tohle přišel?" zeptá se Jim nechápavě a vzhlédne od knihy.

Sherlock se dívá přímo na něj a trochu se mračí.

„Neodpovídej mi otázkou." řekne detektiv nespokojeně.

Jim si jen povzdechne a s prstem mezi stránkami zavře knihu. Sherlock nemá právě nejpříjemnější náladu.

„Nikdo nikdy existenci jiných dimenzí neprokázal, jde jen o teorii, takže ne, nevěřím." řekne Jim s klidem. „Jak jsi na tohle přišel?" zopakuje svůj dotaz.

Ovšem Sherlock očividně nepovažuje za nutné mu odpovědět. Místo toho se postaví a přejde k oknu, odkud vyhlíží na ulici.

Jim trochu naštvaně protočí oči a znovu otevře knihu. Ovšem nedočte se daleko, když Sherlock promluví.

„Měl bys tomu začít věřit." prohodí detektiv, který do teď zíral z okna a otočí se na svého společníka. Ve tváři má výraz škodolibého očekávání.

„O čem to mluvíš?" zeptá se Jim, kterému se Sherlockův výraz ani trochu nelíbí.

Ale to už se na schodišti ozvou dvoje kroky a tichý rozhovor. Rozumnět jim jde, až když někdo zmáčkne kliku a dveře se otevřou.

„-ráno máš vylehávat v posteli, ne se hádat s tvým bratrem, tebou a tvým dvojčetem." povídá ne moc vysoký světlovlasý muž v béžovém svetru s hlavou obrácenou na někoho, kdo jde za ním.

„Ještě pořád to můžeme napravit." odpoví mu velice povědomý hlas.

Jim překvapeně zamrká, když ho uslyší. Ať už je na schodech kdokoliv, má úplně stejný hlas jako Sherlock. Tuhle linii myšlenek ovšem přetrhne křik světlovlasého muže.

„Co ten tady kurva dělá?!" rozkřikne se muž vztekle a ukáže na Jima.

„Cože?" vyjekne Jim, který si na rozdíl od Sherlocka nevšiml, že světlovlasý muž automaticky zajel volnou rukou dozadu k opasku, jako by chtěl vytáhnout zbraň, která tam naštěstí není.

„Co je to za chlapa?" ukáže Jim na chlápka a podívá se na Sherlocka. Vzápětí se podívá zpět ke dveřím, kde stojí další Sherlock. Tenhle s velice nepříjemným výrazem.

„A tohle je doprdele co?" hlesne nevěřícně s pusou i očima dokořán.

„Jime, dovol, abych ti představil Sherlocka Holmese z jiné dimenze a jeho partnera." řekne Sherlock klidně a sedne si zpátky do křesla.

„Moriarty?" vyhrkne světlovlasý chlap naštvaně a obrátí se na detektiva usazeném v křesle. „To si snad děláš prdel! Jak tady s ním můžeš jen tak vysedávat?!"

„Úplně snadno, dělám to totiž často." řekne Sherlock chladně.

„Copak ses zbláznil? Nevíš, co je ten chlap zač?!" křičí na něj chlápek ve svetru.

Sherlock, který s ním přišel, si velice pozorně prohlíží Jima, než se obrátí ke svému partnerovi.

„Johne, klid." řekne chlácholivě a chytne muže za rameno.

Ale ten se mu vytrhne a podívá se na něj.

„Klid?! Vždyť je tu Moriarty!" znovu mávne rukou k Jimovi v křesle.

„Jenže tenhle Moriarty není ten psychopat, kterého známe my." řekne Sherlock vážně.

„Trochu psychopat být musí, když dělá profesora." prohodí Sherlock v křesle.

„Profesora?" obrátí se na něj naštvaný muž u dveří.

„Jsem profesor James Moriarty." řekne Jim trochu nedůtklivě a postaví se.

„Doktor John Watson." představí se světlovlasý muž.

Jimovi ohromením vypadne kniha z ruky a Sherlock v křesle sebou překvapeně trhne.

„Vy- Vy-" snaží se Jim promluvit, ale nejde mu to.

„Víš, s kým se to přátelíš?" zeptá se Sherlock v křesle svého dvojníka. Tváří se při tom až smrtelně vážně.

„Můžu ti položit naprosto stejnou otázku." odvětí mu Sherlock u dveří.

„O co jde do háje tentokrát?" zeptá se John Watson naštvaně.


	6. Moriarty - Watson

John má ošklivý pocit deja vu, když si i se Sherlockem sedne na gauč, až na to, že místo Mycrofta sedí v křesle místní verze Moriartyho. Sherlock, vlastně oba Sherlockové tvrdí, že je neškodný, ale to Johnovi nebrání v tom, aby si ho podezíravě přeměřoval. A Jim Moriarty mu nedůvěřivé pohledy stejnou měrou vrací.

První se do vysvětlování pustil Holmes na gauči.

„U nás byl James Moriarty psychopatický a geniální zločinec. Nebo spíše zločinecký konzultant. Pomáhal a radil ostatním v páchání zločinů a bral z toho provizi, čímž bohatl a získával vliv." povídá Sherlock s vážným výrazem a pohledem upřeným na svého dvojníka. „Moriarty se do ničeho nevkládal osobně, dokud jsem se mu do cesty nepostavil já. Udělal v podstatě cokoliv, aby mě porazil a to včetně bombových útoků, vytvoření falešné identity a loupeže v Toweru. Aby mě mohl naprosto zničit, ochotně si prostřelil hlavu. Musel jsem zfalšovat vlastní sebevraždu, aby prohrál. Tvoje verze?"

„James Moriarty. Naši sousedé od dob prarodičů, jeho mladší bratr je divadelní herec. Na normálního člověka docela inteligentní, profesor angličtiny, literatury a historie na Univesitě Londýn, můj pomocník a občasný zdroj informací při vyšetřování." shrne Holmes v křesle životopis svého kolegy. „Ve tvém světě měl mnohem zajímavější životopis."

„To je pravda, ale stálo ho to život." pokrčí druhý Sherlock rameny.

„A nejen jeho." zahučí John naštvaně a znovu se na Moriartyho zamračí.

„A co on?" ukáže na něj místní Sherlock a zvědavě si Johna prohlíží.

„John Watson, vystudovaný chirurg, armádní lékař s hodností kapitána, po zranění penzionován od té doby můj společník při vyšetřování a kronikář a půl roku i přítel. Naštěstí zatím s nekonečnou trpělivostí." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Mě by spíš zajímalo, čím je tady u vás." dodá s větším zájmem.

„Afgánistán?" zeptá se Holmes v křesle tiše.

„Ano." přikývne John krátce.

„Kapitán John Watson, vystudovaný chirurg a člen zelených baretů zemřel asi před rokem na jedné misy v Afgánistánu." řekne Sherlock vážným hlasem.

Dva muži na gauči a jeden v křesle se na něj překvapeně podívají.

„Jak?" hlesne John tiše. Až do hádky s Moriartym mu vlastně nedošlo, že nejen Sherlock, ale i on tady někde má svého dvojníka, ale ani ho nenapadlo, že by byl mrtvý.

„Unesli ho Afgánci, ale ne kvůli válce. Byl i s celou jednotkou rukojmím jednoho zločince, ale vláda nevyjednává s teroristy, takže ani s ním." povídá Holmes.

„Takže je v tom nechali." dořekne za něj John. „Jen další padlí."

„Oficiálně MIA." opraví ho Sherlock. „Vše bylo utajené, vím o tom jen náhodou. Vyhodili je i s domem do vzduchu. Teprve, když vláda vše ututlala, označili vás za padlé."

„No, skvělé. Tak jsou z nás blbci, co udělali chybu a můžou si za vše sami." ucedí John přes zaťaté zuby.

Sherlock vedle něj ho chytne za zápěstí a podívá se na něj.

„Ne vy, ale oni." řekne vážně. „Nebyl jsi to ty, byl to někdo cizí."

„V podstatě jsem to byl já. Mohl jsem to být já!" řekne John naštvaně, ale pak uhne pohledem. „Chtěl jsem k zeleným baretům, ale nakonec mě máma ukecala, ať jdu jen jako vojenský lékař. Poslední přání, to se přece musí plnit, ne?" řekne tiše s pohledem upřeným na vlastní kolena.

„Jenže je toho víc." řekne mu Sherlock mírně a obrátí se na Holmese v křesle. „Když se John představil, oba jste sebou trhli. Proč?"

„To, co byl u vás James Moriarty, je u nás doktor John Watson." řekne Sherlock klidně.

„Počkat. Co?" zarazí se John zmateně. „Teď jsi řekl, že jsem- že je mrtvý."

„I tady existuje kriminální konzultant. Nikdo o něm nic neví." pustí se Sherlock do vysvětlování. „V podstatě neúmyslně jsem mu překazil pár zločinů, což ho naštvalo. Nakonec se mnou začal komunikovat. Dal si jméno doktor John H. Watson, podle mrtvého kapitána z Afgánistánu. Nikdo o tom případu nevěděl, utajení bylo skvělé, takže to jméno byl důkaz o jeho vlivu. Netřeba říkat, že Mycrofta nepotěšilo, že o tom, co se stalo v Afgánistánu, ví nějaký místní zločinec. O dost víc ho štvalo, když pochopil, jak velká je jeho síť."

„Celosvětová." dořekne druhý Sherlock tiše.

„Včetně Afgánistánu." doplní ten v křesle.

„Takže to bylo i přiznání? Vrah si vzal jméno své oběti?" zeptá se John, aby se ujistil. Odpovědí mu je jen krátké přikývnutí hlavou.

„No skvělé." ucedí John a postaví se. Jenže nemá kam jít. Tohle není jeho a Sherlockův byt, tady se nemá kde zavřít. Nakonec už to nevydrží a opět vyrazí ven z bytu i domu.

Tentokrát je mu Sherlock hned v patách, ale zastaví ho až na ulici před domem.

„Johne!" zavolá Sherlock a chytne ho za paži.

„Co?!" okřikne ho John, když se prudce otočí, ale hned se zarazí. „Promiň." hlesne tiše. Najednou není naštvaný, ale vypadá nesmírně unavený. Stojí celý shrbený, ramena skleslá, hlava skloněná k zemi, ruce skoro bezvládně visící podél boků.

„Johne." hlesne Sherlock a obejme doktora kolem ramen.

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem na tebe řvát." hlesne John sklesle. „Já jen- už to nezvládám. Tohle prostě není normální a je to čím dál tím horší. Nejdřív mě unese Mycroft, fajn, jsem zvyklý. Pak se přemístíme do jiné dimenze, a když už to skoro pochopím, tak se objeví Moriarty. Až na to, že ten je klaďas a místní pošahaný zločinec zabil moji zdejší verzi a používá moje jméno. Já- bože, já nechci vědět, co příjde teď. Nechci už nic vědět ani slyšet, chci, aby to už skončilo." povídá John s čelem opřeným o Sherlockovo rameno.

„Tohle není sen, je to skutečnost, ta jen tak neskončí." řekne Sherlock vážným hlasem.

„Já vím." hlesne John se zavřenýma očima. „Ale chtěl bych si od téhle dimenze, od tohodle vesmíru odpočinout. Žádné divné věci, žádné příšerné informace a zlé zprávy."

„Informace a zprávy nemohou být sami o sobě příšerné, zlé, šťastné nebo jakékoliv jiné. Jde jen o subjektivní vnímání-" zečne Sherlock, ale John ho zarazí.

„Sklapni. Nevysvětluj mi to." řekne rozkazovačně.

„Omlouvám se." řekne Sherlock.

„Neomlouváš, jen mě chceš uklidnit." hádá se s ním John.

„A funguje to?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Jen trochu." hlesne John a trochu víc se o Sherlocka opře.

„Budu se muset snažit víc." usoudí Sherlock a jedna jeho ruka mu od Johnových ramen klesne k jeho bedrům.

„Ehm- nerad ruším, ale-" ozve se vedle nich Jimův trochu nejistý hlas. „Máte jít zpátky. Chce s vámi mluvit." kývne Moriarty hlavou k domu na Baker Street.

„Odcházíš?" diví se Sherlock trochu, když pustí Johna a podívá se na Jima.

„Mám práci." pokrčí Jim rameny. „Rád bych se rozloučil s tím, že jsem vás rád poznal, ale nejsem si tím jistý." dodá nervózně.

„Nebojte, to je oboustranné." mávne John rukou.

Oba muži si vymění podezíravé pohledy, než se každý rozejde jiným směrem. John (i se Sherlockem v patách) do domu 221B, Jim na universitu, kde musí dodělávat resty.


	7. Doktor John H Watson

John je v ložnici úplně sám. Leží na posteli a hledí na známý strop, o kterém ví, že je cizí a uvažuje nad včerejším dnem.

Existují jiné dimenze, on a Sherlock se v jedné z nich ocitli. Sherlock je tady Sherlock, John Watson je tady mrtvý a jeho jméno používá místní kriminální konzultant. To ovšem není Moriarty, protože Moriarty je universitní profesor a kamarád místního Sherlocka. Jo, a Greg Lestrade si vzal Mycrofta Holmese.

Moriarty, Greg, Mycroft a paní Hudsonová jsou jediní, kdo ví, že je tady druhý Sherlock Holmes a všichni se shodli, že by to tak mělo zůstat. Že se tady objevil nějaký John Watson nikoho moc nezajímá. Vyjímkou je paní Hudsonová, která je i v téhle realitě celá nadšená z toho, že si Sherlock našel přítele.

Místní Holmes jim poskytl veškeré informace o doktoru Johnu H. Watsonovi, jak zní celá přezdívka místního zlosyna. K Johnově překvapení s Holmesem komunikuje přes internetové stránky. Přesněji řečeno, přes stránku nazvanou 'Blog doktora Johna H. Watsona'. Občas na stránce zveřejnil nějakou povídku, ve které dal Sherlockovi indicie k případu, ale už dlouho byl klid.

Pak začali oba Holmesové srovnávat Watsonovi a Moriartyho případy a zkoumat, v čem se podobají a liší. To trvalo většinu odpoledne.

John postupně všem třem uvařil čaj nebo objednal donáškou nějaké těstoviny z italského bistra o pár ulic dál, ale ani jeden Holmes nejedl ani nepil. Jen spolu řešili různé případy a pokusy.

Bylo už pozdní odpoledne, když to John vzdal a odešel si lehnout do ložnice v patře. Postel je akorát pro jednoho, ale to mu nemusí dělat starosti. Nevěří tomu, že by šel Sherlock spát, nebo že by si vůbec všiml toho, že on odešel. Na to má příliš práce se svým dvojníkem.

John si povzdechne a posadí se. Ještě je brzo, ale on už nemůže spát. Spal celou noc, ale nemá pocit, že by mu to pomohlo od fyzické nebo psychické únavy. Pomalu se obleče a vydá se do přízemí. Letmo ho napadne, že by si měl někde sehnat čisté oblečení.

Oba Sherlockové sedí v obýváku, bok po boku se sklání nad notebookem a něco spolu tiše probírají.

John se na ně chvíli mlčky dívá, než zajde do kuchyně. Ani ho moc nepřekvapí, když nenajde nic k jídlu. Jestli chce snídani, bude muset jít jinam. Vrátí se do obýváku s nápadem, že by se Sherlocka zeptal, jestli půjde s ním, ale hned to vzdá. Detektivové jsou příliš zabraní do svého problému, žaludek, jídlo ani nějaký Watson je nezajímají.

John dlouho stojí na místě a pozoruje ty dva. Doma mu často říkali, že je pro Sherlocka tím nejlepším společníkem a partnerem, ale teď si to John nemyslí. To, co Sherlock potřebuje, není chlápek, co mu připomíná, kdy jíst, a jak se chovat. On potřebuje druhého Sherlocka, aby měl konečně někoho na své úrovni. Někoho, kdo mu stačí, s kým si může promluvit a kdo není Mycroft nebo psychopatický zločinec.

John si povzdechne a otočí se ke dveřím. Měl by se jít konečně najíst, tady je úplně zbytečný.

Holmesové se zarazí v rozhovoru, když se ozve tiché klapnutí dveří.

„Tvůj John Watson tady není zrovna nejšťastnější." prohlásí jeden ze Sherlocků.

„To není." souhlasí druhý tichým hlasem.

„Mít někoho tak blízko u sebe, jako máš ty jeho, je nebezpečné."

„Použili ho proti mně mnohem dřív, než mi vůbec došlo, jak mi na něm záleží. Ale nikdy bych neměnil, i když tím riskuji jeho."

„A co sebe?"

„To je přijatelné riziko."

- - o - -

John si může jen pogratulovat, že nosí peněženku v zadní kapse kalhot, takže ji u sebe měl i při onom přenosu do téhle dimenze, nebo jak tomu má říkat. Útratu v čajovně za něj platil Sherlock, který ve vypůjčeném (kradeném) kabátě našel peněženku svého dvojníka, ale snídani v bistru si musí John zaplatit sám. Objednal si pořádnou snídani, ale pochybuje, jestli ji vůbec dojí. Nemá na nic chuť.

„Můžu si přisednout?" ozve se nad Johnem povědomý hlas.

„Nemáte být ve škole?" zeptá se John, ale mávne rukou k židli naproti sobě, takže se Jim Moriarty usadí proti němu.

„V pondělí přednášky nemám." řekne Jim klidně. „Šel jsem za Sherlockem ohledně jednoho případu a sem se obvykle stavuju na jídlo."

„Vaří tady dobře." souhlasí John, ale ve svým míchaných vajíčkách se spíš jen vrtá, než že by je doopravdy jedl.

„Vypadáte, jako byste se ztratil." prohodí Jim, když od stolu odejde servírka s jeho objednávkou.

„Když víte, odkud jsem, jak moc asi ještě můžu být ztracený?" zeptá se John kysele.

„Nemyslel jsem to takhle." brání se Morairty. „Jen, že mi příjdete- vyčerpaný a bez naděje." snaží se profesor popsat dojem, kterým na něj nečekaný návštěvník půdobí.

„To bude asi můj momentální popis." povzdechne si John a promne si obličej.

„Možná byste si o tom měl promluvit se Sherlockem." navrhne Jim trochu nejistě.

„Znáte ho. Vážně si myslíte, že je to typ člověka, co si někoho vyslechne a pomůže mu, když nejde o zločin?" zeptá se John, ale na opravdovou jízlivost v hlase je příliš unavený.

„Uznávám, to byl asi hloupý nápad." pousměje se Jim omluvně. „Ale on je jediný, koho znáte. Nebo koho znáte stejně jako u vás. Někomu byste se ale vyzpovídat měl, pomůže to. Ale vy na kostel moc nejste, že?"

„Vy tam snad chodíte?" diví se John.

„Co jsem pryč od rodičů, tak ne." pokrčí Jim rameny a vesele se usměje na servírku, která mu přinesla jídlo. Na rozdíl od Johna se on do své snídaně pustí s mnohem větším nadšením.

Po necelé půlhodině blábolení o nedůležitých tématech jako je počasí a politika, se oba vydají na Baker Street.

„Vy nemáte bundu?" diví se Jim, když vyjdou na ulici.

„Mám jen to, co mám na sobě." zatahá John za svůj svetr. „Ale budu muset jít nakupovat. Nějak pochybuju, že by nás Mycroftův specialista dostal domů nějak brzo."

„Mohl bych vám nějaké oblečení pujčit." navrhne Jim, čímž si od Johna vyslouží pochybovačný výraz v obličeji. „No, je blbost si pořizovat kompletně nový šatník, když tu nejspíš budete jen na pár dní. Já mám plno oblečení, co nenosím a něco z toho by vám mohlo být." vysvětluje Jim svůj návrh.

„Díky." hlesne John nakonec. Měl by svoji averzi vůči tomuto obličeji trochu krotit. Tohle není ten Moriarty, kterého měl tu smůlu poznat.

„Nejspíš té nabídky brzo využiju." dodá, když dorazí až před dům. Skoro bezmyšlenkovitě se John zastaví a podívá se do oken bytu, i když přes záclony není nic vidět.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Jim udiveně, když si uvědomí, že ke dveřím dorazil sám.

„Nic, jen- napadlo mě, jestli ještě řeší to, co ráno probírali, nebo jestli už mají nový problém." prohodí Johntrochu zamyšleně, trochu sklesle.

„Možná na nás čekají." pokrčí Jim rameny.

„Pochybuju." ušklíbne se John. „Ti dva mají jeden druhého a zbytek světa nepotřebují."

Jim se na moment zarazí, ale nepromluví. Je mu jasné, že se za tímhle prohlášením skrývá víc, než John Watson řekl, ale neví, co přesně. A není si ani jistý, jestli se to prohlášení vůbec týká jeho osoby.

Společně vejdou do bytu, kde dva Holmesové pořád sedí nad notebookem.

Teprve po hodině, během které Jim a John vypili po hrnku čaje a z nudy začali hrát piškvorky a lodě, se jeden z Holmesů zvedl, že musí ven, aby si něco zařídil. Vzal sebou Jima, zakázal oběma, co zůstávají v bytě, chodit do jeho ložnice, sahat na jeho housle a většinu dalšího majetku a zmizel. John a Sherlock zůstanou mlčky sedět v obýváku.

„Tohle se mi nelíbí." řekne podmračený Sherlock.

„A co? Já myslel, že ti to tady vyhovuje." mávne John neurčitě ke stolku s notebookem.

„Mluvím o tvém výrazu." namítne Sherlock. „Je skoro zoufale beznadějný."

„Cože?" zarazí se John udiveně.

Holmes přejde ke křeslu, ve kterém John sedí a klekne si před něj s rukama položenýma na jeho stehnech.

„Proč se tak tváříš?" zeptá se Sherlock s ustaraným výrazem.

„Protože- Já nevím." povzdechne si John a uhne pohledem. „Všichni okolo jsou v pohodě, protože tohle je jejich svět. Ty seš v pohodě, protože jsi konečně našel někoho, s kým můžeš mluvit. Jenom já si tady příjdu jako úplný- exot. Nemám tady co dělat, nikoho neznám, k ničemu tady nejsem." pokusí se mu to John vysvětlit. Sám sobě přitom zní jako ubrečená holka.

„Johne." řekne Sherlock tiše a rukou na jeho tváři ho donutí, aby se na něj podíval. „Nikdy nejsi zbytečný, je ti to jasné?"

- - o - -

Plukovník Moran zaklepe na dveře a pevněji v ruce sevře obálku s několika fotografiemi. Nečeká na vyzvání a vejde. Pracovna od pohledu nebudí dojem ničeho podivného nebo nezvyklého, snad krom toho, že jediným světlem je malá lampička. Velký psací stůl plný papírů, u něj ze dvou stran dvě židle, knihovna jen s minimem volného místa, menší stolek stojící stranou a u něj pohovka a jedno křeslo.

V křesle momentálně sedí Moranův nevysoký zaměstnavatel.

„No, co je?" zeptá se chlápek, aniž by vzhlédl od obrazovky notebookeu.

„Tohle včera a dnes ráno nafotili před Baker Street." řekne Moran a podá obálku šéfovi.

Ten z ní vytáhne fotky a jeho znuděný výraz okamžitě přejde v zaujatý.

Fotografie zachycují známého detektiva v rozhovoru s menším světlovlasým mužem ve svetru. Na dalších fotkách se objímají. Třetí skupinka fotek zachycuje chlapíka ve svetru s mladým profesorem Moriartym.

„Tohle je velice zajímavé." zamumle si chlap v křesle. Vybere z fotek jednu, kde se neznámý a Holmes objímají.

„Zjistěte o něm všechno. Bonus za každou zajímavost." řekne chlápek rozkazovačně a pošle tím Morana pryč.


	8. Odpolední procházka

„Ozval se Mycroft." prohlásí Sherlock po svém návratu na Baker Street.

Jeho druhé já a jeho přítel sedí na gauči a cpou se thajskými nudlemi.

„Pošle sem toho svého specialistu na dimenze. Máme zakázané ho dedukovat a zpovídat ohledně Toechwoodu nebo čehokoliv jiného." povídá Sherlock, zatímco si věší kabát na věšák na dveřích.

„To musí whoviena jako ty potěšit. Důkaz, že existuje Torchwood a možná i ten tvůj doktor." prohlásí Sherlock s plnou pusou nudlí, aniž by se na kohokoliv podíval.

„Whovien?" zarazí se Holmes u dveří.

„Slušný výraz pro totálně ujetého fanouška dost populárního sci-fi seriálu." řekne jeho dvojník s klidem. „John už si stihl ověřit, že u vás tenhle seriál nemáte."

„Nejsem totálně ujetý fanoušek. Jsem jen fanoušek." brání se John.

„Ale no tak. Znáš všechny epizody, máš DVD i knihy." hádá se Sherlock.

„Kdybych byl totálně ujetý, mám dveře do ložnice namalované jako Tardis, mám plakáty a upomínkové předměty, mluvím v hláškách, jezdím v kostýmech na různé cony a podobné nebo uháním herce. Nic z toho nedělám." mračí se John.

„A proto mezi první věci, které jsi hledal na internetu, byl seriál." rýpne si Sherlock.

„Jestli už jste skončili." skočí jim do řeči Sherlock u dveří. „Ten odborník z Torchwoodu by měl dorazit asi v osm večer. A chce mluvit s vámi oběma."

„To máme dost času jít ven." vyskočí druhý Sherlock na nohy.

„_Máme_ dost času?" diví se John, který zůstává na gauči.

„Jistě." mávne Sherlock rukou, jako by tím gestem chtěl Johna popohnat. „Byl bych ztracený bez svého blogera."

„To vysvětluje, proč ti trvalo dva roky, než ses vrátil." usoudí John a odloží krabičku se zbytkem nudlí na stolek.

Sherlock mu na to neodpoví, jen se trochu pousměje. Ovšem když se na něj John podívá, tváří se stejně klidně jako předtím.

„Jdeme?" ukáže John ke dveřím.

„Až po tobě." pustí ho Sherlock na schody.

„Dávejte si pozor." hlesne Sherlock, kterému patří tento byt. „Dneska je venku docela dost lidí, které zajímá, co dělám."

Jeho dvojník jen přikývne hlavou a odejde. Buď jim Mycorft nevěří a chce je mít pod kontrolou nebo místní zlosyn Watson něco chystá. Tak či tak, nejedná se v podstatě o nic vyjímečného nebo nezvyklého.

- - o - -

„Odkdy spolu my dva chodíme na procházky?" diví se John, když vyjdou na hlavní ulici.

„Chci porovnat mapy Londýna a v bytě je nuda." řekne Sherlock skoro bez zájmu.

„A to je veškerá tvoje motivace?" zeptá se John trochu podezíravě.

„Chci si taky něco ověřit." zamumle Sherlock tiše.

Johnovi je jasné, že už je napůl ztracený ve svých myšlenkách, a tak už nic neříká a jen mlčky pokračuje vedle něj, i když je dost zvědavý.

Sherlock v duchu uvažuje o místním Watsonovi, o jeho prozatimní práci a taky o hlavním důvodu pro tuhle procházku – ověřit si, jaký vliv mají procházky na vztah. John společné chození a procházky uvedl jako jednu z věcí, které patří do vztahu, ale Sherlock pro to zatím nevidí jediný logický důvod.

Jen mimochodem si za chůze všímá okolí, názvů ulic a domů, srovnává je s Londýnem, který zná a ukládá si veškeré rozdíly. Okolí začne plně vnímat po necelé hodince chůze.

„Není to Molly?" ozve se John překvapeně s pohledem obrátceným přes ulici.

Tam v davu stojí nevysoká brunetka s culíkem, která cosi hledá v kabelce. Nakonec vytáhne zvonící mobil a s nadšeným úsměvem přijme hovor.

„Vypadá šťastně, že?" usměje se John potěšeně.

„Proč z toho máš takovou radost?" diví se Sherlock.

„Proč ne? U nás doma Molly moc šťastná nebývá, jsem rád, že tady je." řekne John, odtrhne pohled od Molly a podívá se na Sherlocka. „Je to vlastně tvoje vina."

„Co?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Molly je do tebe celá pryč, ale ty ji ignoruješ. Moriarty si s ní začal, aby se přes ni dostal k tobě. A těžko si Molly někoho najde, když všechny srovnává s tebou." řekne John.

„Pořád nechápu, proč je to moje vina." mračí se Sherlock.

Dalšího vysvětlování se ale nedočká, protože do Johna vrazí jakási žena na kolečkových bruslích. Doktor dost zavrávorá, ale na nohách se nakonec udrží on i bruslařka, která na něm skoro visí.

„Ježiši, promiňte, já- omlouvám se, teprv se na tom učím." povídá žena. Rukama se skoro křečovitě drží Johnových ramen a snaží se postavit rovně, což jí moc nejde.

„To nic. Nestalo se vám něco?" ptá se John s drobným úsměvem a snaží se jí pomoct nabrat rovnováhu. Černovláska vypadá docela mile.

„Mně? Spíš bych se měla ptát já, málem jsem vás zabila." povídá žena. „Mimochodem, jsem Carol Whiteová." napřáhne žena jednu ruku se spoustou lesklých kovových náramků ke svému zachránci.

„John Watson." stiskne John její ruku.

„Bude to ještě na dlouho?" ozve se nad nimi Sherlockův nespokojený hlas. Jestli má být smyslem procházek to, že se John bude zajímat o nějakou vysoce podezřelou ženskou, tak už v životě na žádnou nepůjde, John patří jemu, tak ať si to ta ženská uvědomí.

„Už jdu." řekne John a protočí oči, čímž pobaví Carol.

„Ještě jednou se vám omlouvám, Johne." pousměje se Carol Whiteová a trochu nejistě se rozjede směrem, odkud přijela.

„Divím se, že ti nedala i číslo." řekne Sherlock naštvaně a s vražedným výrazem sleduje odjíždějící ženu.

„Žárlíš?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Já nežárlím." naježí se Sherlock okamžitě a vyrazí po cestě dál.

„Tak proč jsi tak naštvaný?" zeptá se John a marně se snaží skrýt pobavený úšklebek.

„Protože zdržuješ." zahučí Sherlock. „Zdržování je otravné."

„Omlouvám se." řekne John s předstíranou vážností. „Příště se vykašlu na všechny dámy v nesnázích a poběžím za tebou."

Najednou se Sherlock zarazí s obrátí se čelem k Johnovi.

„Máš se vykašlat na všechny, jsi jen můj." řekne tichým hlubokým hlasem Johnovi, kterého celý manévr dost překvapil a chytne ho za boky.

Než se Watson zmůže na jakoukoliv odpověď, Sherlock ho políbí. Není to jen dotek rtů, jaké bývají jejich obvyklé polibky na veřejnosti, ale skoro agresivní souboj o dominanci.

„Jsetli tě k tomudle dohnal jen rozhovor." řekne John zadýchaně, když se trochu odtáhne. „Co bys dělal, kdyby mi to číslo fakt dala?"

„Nechal bych ji zavřít." odpoví mu Sherlock s obličejem jen kousek od toho Johnova. „Chceš vědět, co bych udělal tobě?" zeptá se a špičkami několika prstů zajede pod okraj Johnových kalhot.

„Víš, že nám tvá druhá verze řekla, že si tyhle věci máme nechat na doma." připomene mu John. „Máme zakázané se i držet za ruce a tohle už je hodně přes čáru."

„Moje druhá verze je zavřená na Baker Street a tohle nevidí." dohaduje se Sherlock. „Tahle verze by chtěla mnohem víc, než má povolené."

„Tahle verze má za cca dvě hodiny schůzku s jedním odborníkem a momentálně je pěkně daleko od Baker Street." upozorní ho John s úsměvem.

„Tak to abych si pospíšil." usoudí Sherlock. S krátkým polibkem Johna pustí a obrátí se k cestě. Jen zvedne ruku a u nohou mu hned stojí černé taxi.

„Baker Street a co nejrychleji." řekne Sherlock sotva vleze do auta a Johna táhne za sebou.

- - o - -

Moran se podívá na černovlasou ženskou před sebou a znovu si přečte zprávu, kterou mu podala. Dnes sledovala Holmese a jeho nového kamarádíčka a je jediná, která přinesla něco víc, než fotografie.

„Je to všechno?" zeptá se ženy.

„Ještě pár fotek, jak se spolu cicmaj, ale to fotili i ostatní." řekne žena chladně s pokrčením ramen.

„Dobře." řekne Moran. Schová všechno, co mu agentka dala, do obálky a vydá se pryč. Ještě dnes vše předá svému zaměstnavateli.

Tahle agentka si právě polepšila. Krom informací o žárlivém Holmesovi má i jméno toho chlapa, částečný otisk jeho prstů ze svých náramků a pár vlasů z toho jeho svetru. Snad jsou jeho, ale to je jedno.

Moran jen zavrtí hlavou. Nevěřil by, že na světě může být víc takových, jako je John Watson. I když tenhle vypadá o dost neškodněji než ten chlápek, se kterým se seznámil v Afgánistánu.


	9. Specialista z Torchwoodu

„Co mi to ten chlap přinesl?" nechápe John, když se probírá cestovkou s oblečením od Jima. Moriarty je hubenější než on a taška vypadá, že sbalil vše, co je mu velké a přinesl mu to.

„Tohle vypadá spíš jak pro nějakého puberťáka." prohlásí John a ukáže Sherlockovi triko s velkou britskou vlajkou a nápisem 'Keep calm and ship it.'

„Ještě je tu možnost, že se nebudeš oblíkat vůbec a zůstaneme tady." navrhne Sherlock. Sám už je oblečený do černých kalhot a uplé bílé košile. Jen vlhké vlasy naznačují, že byl ve sprše.

„Máme schůzku, jestli si nepamatuješ." řekne John vážně, ale drobný úšklebek jeho vážnost dost mírní.

„Schůzky se dají vždycky odložit." řekne Sherlock tichým vemlouvavým hlasem a zezadu Johna obejme. Chce doktora políbit na krk, ale když jsou jeho rty sotva pár milimetrů od Johnovi kůže, ozve se zaklepání na dveře.

„Ehm, nerad ruším, ale dorazil ten specialista." řekne Jim zpoza dveří. „Sherlock vyhrožuje, že jestli si nepohnete, že vás vykouří."

„Idiot." zamumle Sherlock do Johnova krku.

„Kdo přesně?" zeptá se John pobaveně.

„Holmes, Moriarty, odborník." shrne Sherlock.

John si znovu prohlédne podezřelé triko z Moriartyho tašky, ale nakonec se rozhodne, že si ho obleče.

„Sherlocku, pusť mě. Musím se oblíct." řekne John muži, který ho stále drží kolem pasu.

„Ne." řekne Sherlock tiše. Zní přitom jako dítě, které ještě nechce jít spát.

„Když mě nenecháš se obléct, budu muset jít dolů k ostatním jen v riflích. To by bylo trochu trapné." povídá John.

„Mně by to nevadilo." usoudí Sherlock a ještě o trošku víc se k Johnovi přitiskne.

„Když to nebude vadit tobě, tak to nejspíš nebude vadit ani tvému druhému já." spekuluje John. „Jima to nejspíš překvapí a bude si připadat stejně trapně jako já a ten odborník se asi bude dost divit." povídá John s nadějí, že uhodí na Sherlockovu žárlivou strunku. A nespletl se.

- - o - -

V obýváku dle zvyku sedí Sherlock a Jim ve svých křeslech a u krbu postává vysoký a docela pohledný chlápek se zářivým úsměvem ve tváři. Ten nepohasne, ani když do místnosti vejdou Sherlock a John z jiné dimenze.

Muž se odlepí od krbu a přejde k nim.

„Jack Harkness." řekne a napřáhne ruku k Sherlockovi, který šel první.

Od Johna se ozve pobavené uchechtnutí.

„Kapitán Jack Harkness?" zeptá se John, když se na něj návštěvník obrátí.

„Známe se?" zeptá se Harkness zvědavě a přejde o krok blíž k Johnovi.

„Co? Ne, to ne. Ale-" John na moment zaváhá, než pokračuje. „Tam u nás máme seriál, jmenuje se Doktor Who nebo Pán času a jedna postava se jmenuje kapitán Jack Harkness. Dobrodruh, později ředitel Torchwoodu a velice- oblíbený společník."

„O tom seriálu mi pak musíte říct, myslím, že se moc nespletl." řekne Jack s úsměvem. „A abych se představil i vám. Ahoj, jsem kapitán Jack Harkness."

„Kapitán John Watson." stiskne John s úsměvem nabízenou ruku.

„Taky kapitán? To zní slibně." mrkne na něj Jack a konečně pustí Johnovu ruku. Jackův nadšený výraz nezmizí, ani když se podívá na podmračeného Sherlocka.

„Proč se neposadíte? Můžeme si pak promluvit o vaší cestě sem a o tom přístroji." pokyne jim ke gauči, jako by tady bydlel, zatímco se sám vrátí ke krbu.

Sherlock na Johna vrhne jeden nespokojený pohled, než se vydá ke gauči. John sice netuší, co Sherlocka naštvalo tentokrát, ale jde za ním.

Jack ze své tašky vytáhne složku a předá ji dvojci na gauči.

„Je tohle ten váš stroj?" zeptá se zvědavě.

Na několika fotografiích ke z různých úhlů zobrazen podivný stroj, který Sherlock ukradl, a který pak jeho i Johna přenesl do téhle reality.

„Jo, to je ten krám." povzdechne si John.

„Na cestování mezi dimenzemi jste si vybrali pěkně nespolehlivou věcičku." usoudí Jack a pustí se do vysvětlování. „Aby tenhle krám umožnil přenos, musí se propojit s jiným v jiné dimenzi. Nastavíte si souřadnice a letíte. Problém je v tom, že když na těch souřadnicích tenhle stroj nemají, tak skončíte v polovině cesty. Může se taky cestovat na náhodu, tedy že se tenhle krám spojí s dalším nejbližším a vyskočíte v nejbližší dimenzi."

„Takže pokud bychom chtěli zpátky, museli bychom mít zase dva přístroje." řekne Sherlock a položí fotky na stůl.

„A správně nastavené." dodá Jack. „Dimenze se pořád proplétají, přeskakují a rozdělují, takže by nepomohl ani skok do té nejbližší."

John se trochu sklesle dívá na fotky na stolku.

„A vy stejně nejspíš nemáte náhradní, že?" obrátí se John na Harknesse. „Mycroft říkal, že vám ten stroj vybuchnul."

„Vybuchnul a shořel na popel." přikývne Jack. „A to je další problém."

„Nemůžete sehnat druhý?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„To ani ne. Sehnat druhý tenhle stroj by sice chvíli zabralo, ale nakonec bychom to zvládli. Problém je v tom, že když vybuchnul ten náš, vybuchnul nejspíš i ten ve vaší dimenzi." obrátí se Jack na John a Sherlocka. „A my nemáme nejmenší tušení, jestli máte náhradní."

Na chvíli je v místnosti ticho.

„Takže jsme tu uvízli." promluví John nakonec a promne si obličej.

„Řekl jste, že jsou i jiné způsoby cestování mezi dimenzemi." ozve se Sherlock v křesle.

„A všechny pěkně nejisté, i když víte, kam letíte." přikývne Jack na souhlas. „Vy náhodou nevíte, jaké bylo nastavení toho přístroje?" obrátí se zpátky ke gauči.

„Ani nevím, kde to nastavení je." zahučí John.

„O ten stroj jsme se přetahovali, když došlo k přenosu." vezme si slovo Sherlock. „Mohlo tam být nastavené prakticky cokoliv."

„V tom případě se obávám, že jste tady doopravdy uvízli." přikývne Jack s trochu omluvným pousmáním.

- - o - -

Ještě další hodinu celá pětice debatovala nad dimenzemi a cestováním mezi nimi, než Jackovi zazvonil mobil a on byl odvolán. S výmluvou, že je Mycroft Holmes dost netrpělivý a s nadějí, že se zase brzy potkají, odešel.

Brzy po něm zmizel i Jim s tím, že ráno začíná s přednáškami brzo.

Oba Sherlockové spolu debatovali o nastalém problému a vzhledem k tomu, že část jejich rozhovoru probíhala ve stylu, že si jen dedukovali, nad čím ten druhý uvažuje, a pak mu odpovídali, byl John z debaty vyřazen. Na rozdíl od těch dvou, on neumí číst myšlenky, a tak si šel lehnout.

Ovšem usnout nemohl. Aby se nějak zabavil, vybalil tašku s oblečením, ale stejně mu to nepomohlo.

Skončili v téhle dimenzi. Dva Sherlockové Holmesové v jedné realitě nejspíš znamenají vymizení zločinu. Doma ani nemusí vědět, co se s nimi stalo. Mycroft neví, že Sherlock ukradl přenašeč a ten vybuchl, takže to ani nezjistí. Nejspíš to je, jako by na jednou zmizeli z povrchu zemského.

Paní Hudsonová a Molly to obrečí. Mycroft- no, ten snad ani neví, co to je brečet, ale nadšený taky nebude. Grega to bude trápit. Nevyřešitelný zločin. A bude mu chybět Sherlockova pomoc. Sarah si bude muset najít nového doktora. Nejspíš si bude myslet, že za jeho zmizením stojí nějaký Sherlockův případ. Novináři si smlsnou, pokud se o tom vůbec doví. Mycroft je skvělý v utajování afér.

Do ložnice vejde Sherlock, ale zůstane stát u dveří a jen se dívá na Johna ležícího na posteli. Chvíli se jen pozorují, než John promluví.

„Budeš tam jen tak stát, nebo si půjdeš i lehnout?" zeptá se klidně.

Sherlock se pomalu pohne a beze slova se převleče do pyžama, než si lehne do postele čelem k Johnovi.

„Budeš si chtít najít práci, že?" řekne Sherlock s jistotou v hlase.

„Nejspíš ano, i když si nevím jakou. Svoje diplomy z university jsem si nepřinesl." usoudí John.

„Mycroft to zařídí." poví mu Sherlock s jistotou.

„Třeba Jack najde způsob, jak nás vrátit zpátky." řekne John bez opravdové víry.

„Nelíbí se mi." zamračí se Sherlock.

„Co? Jako Jack? Proč se ti nelíbí?" zamračí se John nechápavě.

„Protože tobě se líbí." řekne Sherlock s jistotou.

„Cože? A jak jsi na to přišel?" zeptá se John pobaveně.

„Usmíval ses na něj a snažil ses ho ohromit."

„A čím jsem ho podle tebe chtěl ohromit? Tím Jimovým trikem?"

„Tvou hodností." vysvětluje Sherlock. „Používáš svoji hodnost, jen když chceš ohromit. Jako třeba v Baskervillu. Chlubil ses, že máš vyšší hodnost než ten seržant. A tady tím chceš ohromit Harknesse."

„V Baskervillu jsem používal hodnost, protože rozkaz od vyšší šarže na vojáky platí." opraví John jeho názor. „A tady jsem to jen tak plácl. Nemám v plánu ti být nevěrný s Jackem Harknessem ani s nikým jiným."

„To bych ti radil." zahučí Sherlock a lehne si blíž k Johnovi. „Zabil bych vás oba a nenašel by vás ani Mycroft."

„Othello." pousměje se John pobaveně, ale víc už neříká.


	10. Rande

Aby odvedl myšlenky od problému s dimenzemi (neřešitelné případy mají v jeho mind palace velice malou místnůstku), zaměřil se Sherlock na jiný problém. Totiž na svůj vztah s Johnem. Nebo lépe řečeno na věci, které podle Johna vztahy doprovázejí – jít spolu na schůzku, jít pít, do kina nebo se jen tak projít.

Schůzky nejsou Sherlockova silná stránka, jak si stačil ověřit ještě doma. Buď na ně zapomíná kvůli případům nebo kvůli pokusům a nechává pak Johna, kdo ví jak dlouho, marně čekat na jeho příchod.

Smysl společného procházení Sherlock také nepochopil. S Johnem chodí po městě často kvůli případům, což ale není to, co John myslel. Aspoň podle Sherlockova názoru. Ovšem když si vyrazili do města jen tak, začala s Johnem flirtovat jakási husa na bruslích, takže ani procházky podle Sherlocka nejsou přínosem do vztahu. Pokud není přínosem to, že se John dívá po jiných a on žárlí.

Dalším bodem na seznamu je chození do kina. Tohle Sherlock s Johnem ještě nezkoušel a zkoušet ani nemíní. Nemá absolutně nic proti tomu, že by seděl vedle Johna ve ztemnělé místnosti, ale lidi okolo by určitě rušili a Johnovi by to nejspíš vadilo.

Dalším problémem je promítání. Sherlock silně pochybuje, že by moderní (nebo jakákoliv jiná) kinematografie vyplodila něco, na co by se on chtěl dívat. Nehledě na to, že se s ním John nedokáže dívat ani na seriál, jehož díl má sotva hodinu. Vadí mu Sherlockovi připomínky k chování postav a upozorňování na nelogické věci a Sherlock si nedokáže pomoct, aby během sledování mlčel.

Ani poslední věc na seznamu – jít spolu pít, není Sherlockovi příliš po chuti. Jeho několik zážitků s alkoholem pro něj nedopadlo právě nejlépe a to ani, když pil s Johnem. Alespoň on nepovažuje probuzení na záchytce za nějaké slavné zakončení večera.

Ať už se Sherlock na celý problém dívá jakkoliv, vypadá to, že bude-li chtít Johnovi nějak dokázat, že jejich vztah bere vážně, bude ho muset znovu pozvat na schůzku. A tentokrát tam musí přijít.

- - o - -

„Ty chceš jít na rande?" zeptá se John trochu podezíravě, když si i se s vým ranním čajem sedne ke stolu.

Místní Sherlock Holmes odešel hned za svítání. Dostal zprávu od Lestrada o dalším případu a z bytu málem odtancoval, jakou z toho měl radost.

„Myslím, že jsem se vyjádřil dost jasně." zamračí se Sherlock. Vždyť přece řekl Johnovi, že s ním chce jít na večeři k Angelovi.

„Udivuje mě to. Ty na rande nechodíš." řekne John a roztáhne si noviny.

Sherlock se nespokojeně zavrtí na židli. John mu ty promeškané schůzky očividně jen tak neodpustí.

„Tentokrát příjdu." řekne Sherlock klidně.

„Vážně?" prohodí John, aniž by vzhlédl od novin. „A co když to tvoje dvojče bude chtít pomoct s případem?"

„S jakým případem?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě, ale hned si v duchu nafackuje. Špatná reakce. Hodně špatná reakce.

„To je jedno, on mě o pomoc nepožádá a já na místo činu nemůžu, když je tam on. Navíc jsem řekl, že tě zvu k Angelovi, a že tam příjdu, takže žádný případ." povídá Sherlock skoro ledabyle a pozorně sleduje Johna a jeho reakce.

Na chvíli je v kuchyni ticho, kdy Sherlock nervózně čeká na odpověď a John předstírá, že si čte noviny.

„V kolik hodin?" zeptá se John nakonec.

„V šest." odpoví Sherlock hned a s úlevou vydechne. Ani si neuvědomil, že zadržuje dech.

„Ve společenském?" vyptává se John dál.

„Samozřejmě, je to přece rande, tak se chodí slušně oblečení, ne?"

„Na rande se obvykle oblíkáš tak, aby ses tomu druhému líbil." prohodí John s klidem.

„V tom případě já si beru tu fialovou košili a ty se nemusíš oblíkat vůbec." usoudí Sherlock a s úsměvem sleduje Johnovi rozpaky zrudlé tváře.

- - o - -

John prohledal oblečení, které mu Jim propůjčil, ale jeho paměť ho nezklamala v tom, že sada oblečení neobsahuje nic, co by bylo vhodné na schůzku. John nějakou chvíli stráví spekulování, jak tuto situaci vyřešit, ale nakonec se (byť neochotně) rozhodne znovu obrátit na pomoc k tomuto profesorovi.

Nemá na něj číslo a nemá vzato kolem a kolem ani svůj mobil, a tak se vydá přímo na universitu, kde by měl Jim přednášet. To se Sherlockovi nelíbí, ale dle dohody nemá opouštět byt, pokud je místní Sherlock pryč.

- - o - -

John musí chvíli bloudit po kampusu a chvíli čekat na chodbě, než skončí Jimova přednáška a on se vrátí do svého kabinetu.

„Co vy tady?" diví se Jim, když s náručí plnou sešitů dorazí.

„Mám prosbu, co jiného bych tady dělal?" pousměje se John nejistě.

„Tak to pojďte dál." vyzve ho Jim, když se mu konečně podaří odemknout.

Kabinet je přecpaný knihami a sešity a jediná trocha volného místa je na stole hned vedle vetší kartonové krabice.

Zatímco Jim přeskládává sešity, aby k nim přidal čerstvě přinesené, John ze zvědavosti nahlédne do krabice. K jeho údivu je plná sklenic s různými lidskými orgány naloženými v lihu.

„Já myslel, že učíte literaturu." prohodí John udiveně a prohlíží si jednu sklenici.

„Ježiši, co to máte?" zeptá se Jim skoro vyděšeně.

„Lidské embryo asi osm týdnů." odpoví mu John.

„A proč jste mi to sem pro Krista přinesl?" zeptá se Jim znechuceně a obloukem si Johna i sklenici obejde.

„Já to sem nepřinesl." brání se Johna vrátí sklenici do krabice. „Už to tady bylo, proto jsem se divil."

„Aha." hlesne Moriarty a podezíravě si krabici prohlédne. „Tu si tady zapomněla Molly."

„Molly?" zarzí se John. „Jako Molly Hooperová?" ujišťuje se.

„Vy ji znáte?" diví se Jim. „A tu naši nebo tu vaši?"

„Tu místní jsem jenom zahlédl na ulici." vysvětluje John. „Naše Molly je patoložka. Je milá a hodně- nejistá v komunikaci s lidmi, ale v práci je skvělá. Když zrovna Sherlockovi nepůjčuje kousky těl. Je do něj zamilovaná."

„Tak tady Sherlock vykrádá patologii za pomocí Mikea Stamforda." povzdechne si Jim. „Nechápu, že mu dal celou hlavu."

„Potřeboval přece zkoumat sliny." protočí John oči. „A co dělá Molly tady?"

„Učí biologii." rozhodí Jim rukama. „A s lidmi vychází skvěle, málokdo si na ni troufne."

„A proč tady nechala tu krabici?" diví se John a vytáhne další sklenici.

„A co je zase tohle?" zašklebí se Jim znechuceně.

„Průřez plicemi s rakovinou. Očividně kuřák." vysvětlí John a raději vrátí sklenici. Nemíní riskovat, že se Jim- že se mu udělá nevolno.

„Vy se nějak vyznáte." ozve se od dveří povědomý hlas. „Vy jste studoval medicínu?"

John i Jim se obrátí ke dveřím, kterými právě prošla mladá žena s delšími hnědými vlasy.

„Molly, tohle je John Watson. Johne, Molly Hooperová." představí je Jim.

„Bývalý armádní lékař." vysvětlí John s drobným úsměvem a stiskne Mollyinu ruku.

„Ještě si od školy dost pamatujete." řekne Molly potěšeně. „Ale škoda. Doufala jsem, že jste taky učitel. Mallory chce jít do důchodu a nemáme za něj náhradu."

„V tom vám moc nepomůžu, já ještě nikoho neučil." pokrčí John rameny.

„Cos mi to tu nechala?" zeptá se Jim a ukáže prstem na krabici.

„Pár nových vzorků do laboratoře." vysvětlé Molly s klidem, než se usměje. „Omlouvám se, v tom spěchu jsem na ně úplně zapomněla, ale už je nesu pryč. A večer ti to nějak vynahradím." Vezme krabici do náručí, políbí Jima na tvář a zmizí.

„Takže vy dva spolu-" mávne John rukou mezi Jimem a dveřmi, ve kterých zmizela Molly.

„Jo, vadí to snad?" zeptá se Jim.

„Ne, to ne." zavrtí John hlavou. „U nás Molly taky chodila s Moriartym, ale z jeho strany šlo jen o pokus, jak se dostat k Sherlockovi."

„No tak tady by to Watson nezvládl." ušklíbne se Jim. „Molly před tím chodila s jedním, co ji lhal. Seřvala ho na tři doby, trochu ho přiotrávila, a když šla s děckama pitvat, dávala tělům zásadně jeho jméno."

„To vážně udělala Molly?" zeptá se John s nevěřícným uchechtnutím. „No páni. Tahle dimenze je ještě šílenější, než jsem myslel.

„Co to bylo za prosbu?" zeptá se Jim zvědavě.

„Cože?" zarazí se John, ale pak si vzpomene, proč sem vlastně původně přišel.

„No, potřeboval bych půjčit nějaké- společenské oblečení, jestli byste něco měl." řekne trochu nejistě.

„K jaké příležitosti?" zeptá ses Jim zvědavě.

„Schůzka."

„Rande?"

„Jo."

Jim se jen pobaveně uchechtne nad Johnovou nejistotou a rozpaky.

„Teď mám sice volnou hodinu, ale to bysme do bytu a zpátky nestihli, a pak mám ještě dvě přednášky. Nevím, jestli se pak tady stavíte, nebo jestli počkáte, ale pak to můžeme vyřídit." spekuluje Jim. „Jestli vám nevadí čekat, tak můžeme zatím zaskočit na oběd. Ta vaše Molly mě dost zajímá." dodá s úsměvem.

„Tak teda oběd." rozhodne se John po chvilkovém uvažování. Na Baker Street toho stejně moc dělat nemůže, tak si aspoň v mezičase prohlédne universitu a porovná si, jak moc se od jeho studií a dimenze liší.

- - o - -

Nakonec John dorazil na Baker Street docela pozdě.

Podle toho, že se Sherlock v bytě hádá s Gregem (který je na odchodu) ohledně případu a Mycroftových intervencí, usoudí John, že jeho Sherlock už je na cestě k Angelovi. Aspoň tedy nikde v bytě není.

John má akorát čas se vysprchovat, obléct si černé kalhoty a modrou košili, které mu Jim půjčil a vyslechnout si od Sherlocka stížnosti ohledně krádeže jeho oblečení, aby se vydal k Angelovi a dorazil tam přesně na čas. Nerad by to pro tentokrát byl on, kdo dorazí pozdě.


	11. Vzkaz

Sherlock v (konečně) tichém bytě si otevře notebook a dopíše článek o rozdílnosti různých přírodních vláken, který chce zveřejnit na své stránce. Netrvá mu to dlouho, sotva půl hodiny, než se se světem internetu podělí o své znalosti.

Pak mu ale nastane dlouhá chvíle. Mike je nemocný, takže mu nemohl poskytnout další materiál na experimenty. Podle Sherlocka je to naprostá bezohlednost, onemocnět si v době, kdy není co vyšetřovat. Jimova přítomnost ho také nerozptýlí, protože je na rande s Molly. To jde zjistit velice snadno, protože si vypnul mobil.

Z nudy začne Sherlock procházet různé internetové stránky. Zajde i na Blog Dr. Johna H. Watsona, i když nevěří, že by se na blogu cokoliv dělo. Poslední příspěvky byly více než před měsícem a od té doby je na blogu klid. Ovšem tentokrát najde na stránce novinku. Vzkaz zveřejněný sotva před půl hodinou.

_Mám tvůj poklad a s jeho pomocí spálím tvoje srdce._

Jen tahle krátká věta, jinak nic. Jenže co to má znamenat? O čem to Watson mluví?

Sherlock začne prohledávat internet, ale nikde není ani zprávy o jakémkoliv vloupání nebo krádeži. Ještě by mohl zavolat Lestradovi.

Než ovšem stačí najít mobil, ozve se prásknutí hlavního vchodu a dupot na schodech. Na moment Sherlocka napadlo, že by to mohl být Lestrade s případem, ale kroky jsou jiné. Vzápětí do obýváku vejde naštvaný Holmes.

„Je tady?" zeptá se Sherlock ve dveřích naštvaně.

„Že by milenecká hádka?" rýpne si detektiv skoro nevědomky a jen s kapkou škodolibé radosti. Teď má práci důležitější věci, než řešit milostný život své alternativní verze.

„Ani se neukázal." odpoví mu druhý Sherlock a pověsí si kabát.

Holmes v křesle se zarazí. John odsud vyběhl dost ve spěchu. Dokonce ho odbyl, ať si spory s oblečením řeší s jeho Sherlockem osobně a nezdržuje ho, když pospíchá. Muselo se mu něco stát, když nedorazil na schůzku.

Sherlock opět skloní hlavu k notebooku a přečte si zprávu.

„Oh." hlesne tiše.

Během chvíle mu jeho dvojník stojí za zády a čte si Watsonův vzkaz.

„Má Johna." zašeptá Sherlock za křeslem skoro vystrašeně.

„To nemůžeš vědět." namítne druhý Sherlock, i když si sám myslí to samé.

„I Moriarty tvrdil, že mi vypálí srdce, že mě celého spálí a použil k tomu Johna!" rozkřikne se Sherlock a začne pochodovat po místnosti. „Watson neví, že jsme tu dvakrát a myslí si, že chodíš s Johnem, a že se skrze něj dostane k tobě."

Sherlock v křesle ho trochu podměračeně pozoruje. Všechno to má logiku. John Watson je jediná osoba, kterou by tenhle zločinec mohl unést. Leda že by-

„Ještě to může být Jim." namítne Sherlock. „Mohl unést jeho."

„Tak mu zavolej a ověř si to."

„To nejde. Má vypnutý mobil. Dělá to vždy, když má schůzku s Molly." mumle si Sherlock pod nosem.

Druhý Holmes se zastaví u krbu a chvíli hledí na lebku, která mu pohled vrací prázdnými důlky.

„Zeptej se ho, kde ukryl poklad." vyzve tiše svého dvojníka a obrátí se na něj.

Sherlock v křesle mu neodpoví a rovnou začne psát otázku do komentáře.

Odpověď se objeví vzápětí.

_Vzal si ho sebou pirát Powers._

„Zase ten bazén." zasyčí Holmes u krbu a vyrazí ke dveřím.

„Stůj!" rozkřikne se Sherlock v křesle a postaví se.

„Má Johna." zamračí se jeho dvojní a vztekle na něj hledí.

„A nebo Jima." namítne Sherlock. „Tohle není Moriarty. Tohle je Watson a to je můj protivník. Znám ho líp než ty."

„Co tím chce říct?"

„Někdo si musí ověřit, jestli má Johna nebo Jima. Jestli je Jim na schůzce nebo John v nemocnici na policii nebo jinde. Někdo by taky měl kontaktovat Mycrofta. A někdo by taky měl jít na bazén a vyřídit si to s Watsonem. Ale všechno musí proběhnout v klidu, teď jsou emoce k ničemu." řekne Sherlock chladně a přejde ke svému dvojníkovi.

- - o - -

John pootevře oči. Cítí, že má svázané nohy i ruce, a že leží na studené zemi, ale podlaha i stěny okolo se točí v úplně šílených směrech, tak oči zase zavře. Po chvíli to zkusí znovu. Místnost je už o dost stabilnější a před ním dřepí nějaký muž. I s mizerným viděním pozná, že je vysoký a s vojenským setřihem. John párkrát zamrká a obraz se zaostří. Tmavovlasý muž, opálený, svalnatý, s hnědýma očima a malou jizvou na horním rtu.

„Plu-kovník?" zachraplá John nevěřícně. Tohodle chlapa přece zná. Potkal ho v Afgánistánu. Legenda mezi odstřelovači. Chlapy ho zbožňovali a on mu ošetřoval různá zranění z bitek.

Chlap nad ním se zamračí a podezíravě se na Johna dívá. Místo nějaké odpovědi mu jen dá do pusy roubík.

Tenhle chlap ho unesl. Přijel v černém autě a řekl mu, ať nastoupí, ale John ho odbyl, že teď nemá na Mycrofta čas. Muž ho chytil a zdrogoval, ale podle roubíku a svázaných končetin John usoudí, že tohle není Mycroftova práce.

Ale kdo jiný by ho chtěl unést? Odpověď příjde vzápětí.

„Jak je možné, že tě ten chlap zná?" ozve se za Johnovými zády vypočítavý a až děsivě povědomý hlas.

John překvapeně vykulí oči a chce se otočit, ale Moran mu to nedovolí.

„Ale vždyť je to jedno." pokračuje chlap za Johnovými zády. „Vypadá to, že si užijeme spoustu zábavy."


	12. Bazén

Sherlock vejde do haly, kde se před lety utopil Carl Powers. Všude je ticho, jdou slyšet jen jeho kroky a tiché šplouchání vody.

„Tak jsem dorazil." řekne nahlas a rozhlédne se. Očekává odstřelovače, ale krom plochy kolem bazénu je všude tma. Mezi sedačkami se může schovávat prakticky kdokoliv.

Sherlock se opět podívá před sebe, když uslyší další kroky. Ze dveří naproti němu výjde John Watson a chladným výrazem ve tváři.

„Johne?" osloví ho Sherlock a přejde o pár kroků blíž.

Zatím vše probíhá jako tenkrát. Znamená to, že se konečně potká s místním kriminálním konzultantem?

„Trvalo ti to." řekne John hlasem bez emocí. „Co kdybys vytáhl tu svoji pistolku a hodil ji do bazénu dřív, než si někdo ublíží? To přece nechceme."

Sherlock se trochu zamračí. Takže úplně stejné to nebude. Watson je nejspíš chytřejší, než Moriarty. Ale rozhodně není chytřejší než on.

Sherlock neochotně vytáhne pistol, kterou měl schovanou za pasem a hodí ji do vody.

„Co kdybyste nechal té hry na loutky a ukázal se?" zeptá se Sherlock vážně.

„Hledaný zločinec je doktor John H. Watson a tady stojí jeden doktor John H. Watson. Co víc si přát? Nebo bys chtěl víc Watsonů, aby pobíhali po Londýně?" zeptá se John a klidně se na Sherlocka dívá.

„Chci vidět pravého zločince." řekne Sherlock a pozorně pozoruje Johna.

Chce jít blíž, ale není mu to umožněno. Na jeho i Johnově hrudi se objevila červená světýlka zaměřovačů. Sherlock se trochu zamračí, ale John zůstává klidný a ani se nehne, jako by to očekával. A nejspíše je to i pravda, vždyť tohle už má za sebou s Moriartym.

- - o - -

Jim a Molly sedí doma na pohovce, na stolku před nimi leží prázdné talíře a dohořívající svíčky, ale ti dva jim nevěnují pozornost. Popravdě byli zrovna uprostřed dlouhého a lenivě uspokojujícího polibku, když se ozvalo hlasité bušení do dveří a křik.

„Moriarty! Okamžitě otevři!"

Jim a Molly na sebe na moment vystašeně a pak nechápavě hledí, ale bouchání pěstí či pokus o vyražení dveří pokračuje. Nakonec se Jim zvedne a s Molly kousek za sebou se vydá ke dveřím.

„Moriarty!" zařve hlas skoro zoufale a tentokrát je bušení přerušeno kopnutím do dveří a ustane úplně.

Jim přesto otevře dveře a nejistě vykoukne ven. Na protějším konci chodby skoro u schodiště rázuje vysoký muž v dlouhém kabátu a s vlnitými černými vlasy.

„Sherlocku?" hlesne Jim udiveně, ale dost hlasitě, aby ho detektiv zaregistroval.

Holmes se okamžitě otočí a s naštvaným a trochu ustaraným výrazem ve tváři vyrazí dlouhými kroky k bytu.

„To je dost! Tys mě neslyšel?!" zeptá se naštvaně.

„Slyšel a vyděsil jsem se, že hoří." brání se Jim.

„Co se děje, že je nutné dělat takový povyk?" ozve se Molly nespokojeně, když uvidí detektiva. „Někoho unesli nebo potřebujete aliby?" Molly nikdy není ráda, když je Sherlock ruší během schůzek, ale výraz, který během jejích slov proběhl Holmesovi po tváři, ji šokoval.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se Jim ustaraně. Původní otázka 'který ty jsi?' se mu úplně vykouřila z hlavy.

„Unesli Johna." pokusí se Sherlock říct, co nejklidněji to jde, ale stejně v jeho hlase velice jasně zní obavy.

Jim jen překvapeně otevře pusu a Molly se ustaraně kousne do rtu.

„Pojďte dál." řekne Molly nakonec a zatáhne Holmese do bytu.

„Myslíš, že ho má ten Watson?" zeptá se Jim.

„Myslím? Vím to. Nechal vzkaz." řekne Sherlock hořce a netrpělivě přešlapuje na místě.

„Mohl ho nechat unést Mycroft." navrhne Jim.

„Tomu vážně věříš?" nakrčí Sherlock nos.

„A co chceš dělat? Můžeme nějak pomoct?" rozhodí Jim rukama.

„Co chci udělat? Chci chytit toho pošahanýho zločince a vlastnoručně ho uškrtit." řekne Sherlock naštvaně. „Jenže nemůžu dělat vůbec nic. Šel tam ten druhý."

- - o - -

„Rozhodl jste se zůstat v anonymitě? Opět?" zeptá se Sherlocka strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Proč ne? Do teď to nikomu nevadilo." odpoví mu John místo zločince.

„To už začíná být trochu nudné, nemyslíte?" prohodí Sherlock s ne moc spokojeným výrazem. „Tohle hraní si na slepou bábu, předstírání, že neexistujete. Aspoň že ty zločiny nejsou tak nudně obyčejné jako vy."

„A to je chyba být nudně obyčejný? Jestli ano, tak musí být moje jediná." povídá John a trochu se zvědavostí na Sherlocka hledí. Nejspíš přemýšlí, co má tohle všechno znamenat.

„Na druhou stranu ale musím přiznat, že když je člověk obyčejný jako všichni okolo, může se v davu schovat mnohem snadněji. Pro člověka, který pracuje v anonymitě, je k nezaplacení, když je jen takový obyčejný doktor John H. Watson, nemyslíš?"

„O co vám jde?" zeptá se Sherlock netrpělivě a znovu se rozhlédne.

„Řekněme, že je tohle varování." odpoví zločinecký konzultant ústy Johna Watsona. „Viděl jsem, jak strašně ti na mém jmenovci záleží a jsou to opravdu roztomilé fotografie, co mám. Pokud nechceš, aby se tvému Johnnymu něco stalo, tak budeš držet nos dál od mích věci."

„Nikdy jsem nebyl moc dobrý v poslouchání rozkazů." upozorní ho Sherlock.

„V tom případě se s Johnnym brzo rozloučíš." odpoví mu John. „Sbohem, Sherlocku Holmesi." S těmi slovy červené tečky zmizí a na bazéně se rozhostí ticho.

Sherlock a John na chvíli jen postávají naproti sobě a nejistě čekají, i když neví na co. Nakonec je to Sherlock, kdo promluví jako první.

„Johne?" osloví muže před sebou.

„Já- jsem v pořádku." hlesne John a nejistě se ošije.

- - o - -

Být ve společnosti Sherlocka Holmese, který je v docela mírumilovné náladě (mírumilovné pro něj), může být docela traumatický zážitek. Potkat Holmese, když vyšetřuje, zanechává v okolí neskonalý pocit ohromení a nenávisti. Být ve společnosti tohodle detektiva, když se nudí, je svým způsobem sebevražda. Ovšem být s ním zavřený v bytě, zatímco se u něj střídají záchvaty ochromujícího strachu a zoufalství a neutišitelného vzteku a činorodosti, se nedá srovnávat snad ani s tím, když na vás Holmes dělá pokusy.

Všechno bylo špatně. Pokud se Jim nebo Molly pokusili navázat rozhovor, byli umlčeni uštěpačnou poznámkou nebo vzteklým gestem. Všechny jejich pohyby, jejich dýchání/mrkání/myšlení a cokoliv dalšího bylo příliš hlasité. Čas běžel příliš pomalu nebo příliš rychle. A co bylo nejhorší, nikdo neměl žádné zprávy o tom, co se děje s druhým Sherlockem nebo s uneseným Johnem Watsonem.

Sherlock zrovna absolvoval další vzteklé neúnavné kolečko po bytě, kdy po všem háže zuřivé pohledy a v případě Jima a Molly na pohovce i nějaké připomínky, když Jimovi začal zvonit teď už zapnutý telefon.

Důvod, proč hovor přijal Jim a ne Sherlock, byl, že Holmes tou dobou rázoval po kuchyni a nestihl včas doběhnout. Důvod, proč nevytrhnul Jimovi mobil z ruky, byla Molly, její zdvyžená ruka a varovný až výhružný pohled.

„Sherlocku?" osloví Jim volajícího s ustaraným výrazem. Ten se ovšem vzápětí změní na úlevné vydechnutí a drobný úsměv, když poslouchá, co mu Holmes říká.

Sherlock už netrpělivostí skoro poskakuje na místě, zatímco čeká, až mu Jim řekne, co zjistil. Je dokonce v pokušení použít vůči Molly násilí, aby se dostal k telefonu, ale naštěstí pro něj i pro Molly, Jim hovor ukončí a promluví k nim.

„Sherlock i John jsou v naprostém pořádku, i když je prý John trochu zmatený." řekne Jim se zářivým úsměvem.

Sherlock dlouze vydechne a opře se o křeslo, jako by ho nohy samou úlevou nemohly unést. John je v pořádku. Nic mu není. Žádná kulka ani bomba ani nic. Je v pořádku.

„Sherlocku, na tebe prý před domem bude za chvíli čekat Mycroftovo auto, aby tě odvezlo." dodá ještě Jim.

Holmes jen přikývne a postaví se rovně. Mlčky si obleče kabát a šálu a vydá se ke dveřím s Molly a Jimem v patách. A pak udělá něco, co snad ještě nikdy neudělal.

„Díky." řekne Sherlock přes rameno, než vyrazí na chodbu a po schodech dolů.

Černé auto už tam na něj čeká a v něm sedí Mycroft a Sherlock.

„Kde je John?" zeptá se Sherlock okamžitě.

„Je v bezpečí na Baker Street." odpoví Mycroft klidně. „Chceme s tebou nejdříve probrat události dnešního večera, než tě odvezeme domů."

Sherlock se trochu zamračí na svého dvojníka a jeho bratra, ale pak přikývne na souhlas. Pokud Mycroft řekl, že je John na Baker Street v bezpečí, tak je to pravda. Teď musí na chvíli odsunout své emoce stranou, jsou tady důležitější věci na práci.


	13. John

_Poznámky autora nepíšu moc často...spíš skoro nikdy, ale považuji za vhodné upozornit na jeden fakt...nic nedokáže tak pozvednout náladu během pracovního dne, a tak dobře podrbat ego autora jako komentář k jeho příběhům, proto chci touto cestou vyjádřit neskonalý dík Ali Nasweter...původně mělo být poděkování na konci celého příběhu, ale..kdo má čekat tolik kapitol a nezapomenout? Takže Ali...díky, díky, díky :3_

* * *

Mycroft a Sherlock z téhle dimenze se nakonec rozhodli prohledat veškeré kamerové a jiné záznamy, které by mohly zachytit Johnův únos a Sherlock z jiné dimenze byl odvezen na Baker Street. Na jednu stranu byl naštvaný, že ho odstřihli od vyšetřování, na stranu druhou má celý byt na Baker Street a Johna jen pro sebe.

Když dorazí na Baker Street, sedí John na gauči a trochu nervózně si mne ruce, ale sotva Sherlock vejde do bytu, vyskočí John na nohy a vyčkávavě se na něj podívá.

„Co říkal Mycroft? Ví něco?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Budou ještě prohledávat kamery, ale moc nevěřím, že by něco našli." řekne Sherlock a přejde k Johnovi. „Jak se cítíš?" zeptá se Sherlock ustaraně a pevně Johna chytne za ramena.

„Už mnohem líp." pousměje se John. Nakloní se k Sherlockovi a opře se o něj, načež ho Holmes obejme kolem pasu.

„Jestli se ještě někdy necháš unést psychopatickým kriminálním konzultantem, přivážu si tě k posteli." zamumle Sherlock se stopou úlevy v hlase a políbí Johna do vlasů.

„Děláš, jako by to byl můj zvyk." uchechtne se John.

Zvedne hlavu a políbí Sherlocka na rty. Chvíli trvá, než se od sebe odtáhnou. Sherlock se opře čelem o Johnovo a hledí mu do očí.

„Jsi zvědavý." řekne Sherlock trochu udiveně. Když se s Johnem objímá a líbá, mívá doktor ve tváři různé směsice pocitů a výrazů, ale tohle je vyčkávavá zvědavost.

Po Sherlockově poznámce po Johnově obličeji přeletí obavy, než Watson uhne pohledem.

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli se mnou ještě půjdeš na schůzku." řekne John s pokrčením ramen.

„Tohle už mi bohatě stačilo." nakrčí Sherlock nos. „Žádné další rande už nebude."

„Vzdáváš to po jednom pokusu?" ušklíbne se John trochu škodolibě a znovu Sherlocka políbí

„Mám své důvody." hlesne Sherlocka. „Myslím, že je na čase si jít lehnout. Zítra začne pořádné vyšetřování." dodá.

John jen přikývne na souhlas, než ruku v ruce vyrazí do ložnice. Oba se beze slova převlečou a umyjou, než zalehnou do postele a přitisknutí jeden k druhému pomalu usnou. Ovšem oběma to trvá dýl, než u nich bývá obvyklé.

- - o - -

Málokdy Sherlock usne tak tvrdě, aby vstával později než John, ale tentokrát se mu to podařilo. Ložnice je prázdná, i když ne dlouho soudě podle stále zahřátého místa vedle detektiva a jistý doktor Watson už úřaduje v kuchyni.

Když tam dorazí Sherlock, umytý a převlečený do kalhot a tmavé košile, sedí John u stolu, pojídá tousty s marmeládou, čte ranní noviny a pije kávu. Sherlock se zastaví ve dveřích, jedním ramenem se opírá o futra a pozoruje Johna, který k němu sedí více méně zády, ve tváři má při tom zamyšlený a lehce podmračený výraz.

„Už jsi vzhůru?" usměje se John vesele, když si všimne Sherlocka. Tváří se velice spokojeně, i když není přesně jasné, z čeho tenhle pocit pramení. Snad to má něco společného se slunečným ránem a nepřítomností odstřelovačů.

„Jsi všímavý." usoudí Sherlock a dál se na Johna bez mrknutí dívá.

„Proč se mračíš?" zeptá se John a otočí se na židli čelem k Sherlockovi.

„Uvažuji."

„A smím vědět nad čím?" protočí John oči.

„Nad tím, co se stalo včera." řekne Holmes tiše, jako by byl myšlenkami jinde. „Musím jít za Mycroftem." dodá, než se otočí k odchodu.

„To ani nepočkáš na mě?" zavolá za ním John a vyjde z kuchyně.

„Chceš jít se mnou za Mycroftem? I přes to, jaký má na tebe názor?" zvedne Sherlock udiveně obočí.

„Možná to není nejlepší nápad roku." usoudí John nejistě. „Ale jednou si Mycroft musí zvyknout na mou přítomnost."

„Zvykne si, neboj." usměje se Sherlock, krátce Johna políbí na rty a vyrazí pryč. Ovšem jeho úsměv zmizí o dost rychleji než on sám.

- - o - -

John leží na nízkém úzkém lůžku, které mu trochu připomíná provizorní postele v Afgánistánu. Vedle něj na zemi stojí tác s nedojedeným jídlem a džbán s vodou. John hledí z úzkého pevně zavřeného okna do ranního šera venku, nebo do toho, co přes špinavé okno může vidět a podvědomě si při tom mne zápěstí, která jsou ještě zarudlá po poutech, které měl nasazené. Už je to chvíle, co mu je sundali a on se zbavil i roubíku. Už není třeba ho poutat, místo je dost zabezpečené pevnými dveřmi, silnými stěnami a odehlou polohou.

John tuší, že by měl odpočívat a udržovat se při síle, ale nemá energii na nic. Nechce se zvednout, jíst ani se odsud zkusit dostat. Chce být se Sherlockem a seřvat ho, ale to nepůjde.

John se pomalu posadí a podívá se na své nohy. Těsně nad kotníky má na nohách přidělaná pouta s krátkým řetězem. S tím by neutekl, ani kdyby kovové dveře nebyli zamčené.

John nemá hlad ani žízeň, ale donutí si vzít džbán a nalít si trochu vody. Musí být při síle. Sherlock ho najde a až se tak stane, musí být při síle.


	14. Tři Holmesové

„Chci vědět vše o smrti Johna Watsona." řekne Sherlock, sotva vrazí do místnosti, kde je jeho dvojník i se svým bratrem.

„Dobré ráno i tobě, Sherlocku." prohodí Mycroft klidně a upije ze svého šálku s ranním čajem. „Nikdy jsi netrpěl přebytkem dobrých způsobů." dodá, než odloží šálek na stolek vedle sebe.

Odpovědí mu je dvojí podmračený pohled, ale nezdá se, že by to Mycroftovi nějak vadilo.

„Chci vědět vše, co víte o smrti Johna Watsona." zopakuje Sherlock svůj požadavek.

„Není v této chvíli podstatnější najít zločince, který používá stejné jméno?" zeptá se Mycroft otráveně. „Čekal jsem, že budeš víc dychtit po – odplatě za to, že ti unesl milence."

„Úzce to spolu souvisí, drahý bratře, ještě ho totiž nevrátil." řekne Sherlock s velice neupřímným úsměvem.

Odpovědí mu je ohromené ticho a dva skoro vytřeštěné pohledy.

„Byt měl být hlídaný, nemohli ho znovu unést." namítne Sherlock v křesle.

„Ani se s další únosem nemuseli namáhat." mávne druhý Sherlock rukou a sedne si do křesla vedle svého dvojníka, kabát hodí přes opěradlo. „Ten John Watson, kterého jsi zachránil na bazéně, a který se teď promenáduje po Baker Street, není můj John Watson."

Opět se v místnosti rozhostí ticho, než někdo promluví. Tentokrát je to Mycroft.

„John Watson byl i s celou jednotkou zajat a poté, co vláda odmítla vyjednávat, byla celá jednotka doslova vyhozena do vzduchu. Těla jsme museli identifikovat podle DNA a zubů a celá jednotka, včetně Watsona, byla pohřbena s poctami. Všichni prokazatelně mrtví."

„Záznamy se dají změnit." hlesne jeden Sherlock.

Kdyby si Mycroft nebyl jistý, který Sherlock sedí v kterém křesle, nebyl by schopný je od sebe rozeznat – nezávisle na sobě zvolili oba jeho bratři (nebo spíš jeho bratr a jeho ne-tak-docela-bratr) stejné oblečení.

„Je možné, aby to nebyla přezdívka, ale reálné jméno?"

„Je považován za mrtvého, proč by ho nepoužil."

„Vyměnil se, když zjistil, že má dvojníka a jmenovce v osobě milence Sherlocka Holmese."

„Musí hrát z hlavy a spoléhat na svou podobu a genialitu. John by mu nic neřekl. Alespoň ne po pravdě."

„Ovšem nemůžeme ho dát zatknout. Alespoň ne do chvíle, než zjistíme, kde je pravý John Watson."

„Musíme ho najít."

„Mám adresu nejhledanějšího zločince v Británii a půlce světa-" vloží se do debaty Mycroft. „A mám ho nechat, ať si dělá, co chce, protože vy dva chcete najít jeho dvojníka?"

„Ano." řeknou oba Sherlockové s doslova stejnými výrazy v obličejích a gesty rukama. Vzápětí se na sebe ti dva podívají a trochu podezíravě, trochu nejistě se mračí, když se snaží z tváře druhého poznat, na co myslí a co ho motivuje.

„Opravdu roztomilá romantický trojúhelník, vážně." řekne Mycroft s falešným úsměvem, kterému nikdo v místnosti nevěří. „Měli byste ale nejdřív Johna Watsona informovat a pořídit si větší postel."

„Nech si toho, Mycrofte." zamračí se na něj oba detektivové zároveň, čímž ve tváři nejstaršího z Holmesů vykouzlí pobavený úsměv. Ovšem obratem ruky všichni tři zase zvážní.

„Jak chcete toho svého Watsona najít? O majetku, místech pobytu a skrýších toho zločince máme jen velice mlhavé představy." řekne Mycroft.

„Když unesli Johna, odvezli ho nejdřív do jednoho prázdného továrního komplexu." začne jeden Sherlock. „O hodinu později ta samá skupina odešla i se svázaným Johnem."

„Až na to, že to byl ten falešný." doplní druhý Sherlock.

„Já a Jim se podíváme do toho domu, ty se vrať na Baker Street." rozhodne místní Sherlock a vydá se k věšáku pro svůj kabát."

„Vážně myslíš, že se spokojím s hlídáním jednoho zločince?" zamračí se na něj druhý detektiv a také se začne oblíkat.

„Neví, že jsme tady dvakrát."

„A ani to zjistit nemusí. Aspoň ne, dokud nenajdeme Johna."

Na chvíli na sebe oba Sherlockové jen hledí a přeměřují se pohledy. Vypadá to skoro jako souboj o to, kdo dřív mrkne, ale nakonec jeden z Holmesů pomalu přikývne hlavou na souhlas a strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Doufám, že máš telefon." dodá, než se otočí k východu.

Oba dva odejdou a ani jeden z nich si při tom nevšímá Mycrofta, který v jedné ruce drží šálek s čajem a v druhé má telefon, do kterého píše krátkou zprávu. Jeho dva v podstatě bratři jsou ochotní riskovat své životy, život jejich dá se říct přítele a útěk zločince, po jehož identitě a důkazech jeho existence pátrají tajné služby už celé roky, aby zachránili milence jednoho z nich. (A jestli John Watson není opravdu dobrý v rozeznávání těch dvou, tak brzo nejspíš i milence obou dvou.) Tohle se neobejde bez dohledu a podpory jistých vládních složek, které jsou pro veřejnost utajené, i když mobilizace bude chvíli trvat.

A to měl dnes v plánu jít s Gregem na večeři. Je těžké trávit byť krátký čas s vlastním manželem, když má jeden malou bezvýznamnou pozici ve vládě a za bratra Sherlocka Holmese. O co horší to je, když má ty bratry dva.


	15. Prázdná továrna

Sherlock se trochu zamračí na cihlovou budovu před sebou, než se i s falešným Johnem v patách vydá dovnitř. V jeho dimenzi se právě tady skrývali unesené děti, které snědli otrávené bonbony. Holčička přežila, ale chlapec tehdy zemřel- Bože, ať tohle není Johnův případ, prosím.

„Co přesně tady hledáme?" zeptá se ho John s nakrčeným čelem.

Hledáme Johna Watsona. Toho pravého Johna Watsona, který se mnou přišel z jiné dimenze, a který vždycky stál po mém boku bez ohledu na to, co tvrdilo okolí, nebo jak jsem se choval. Toho Johna, kterého miluju a pro kterého bych opět dal život, napadne Sherlocka, ale nic z toho neřekne nahlas.

„Hledáme stopy." řekne Sherlock klidně a pokračuje v cestě – automaticky míří do míst, kde kdysi našli dva sourozence.

Někde v téhle budově, i když přišli jiným vchodem, jsou i Sherlock a Jim a hledají stejně jako oni. Až na to, že tenhle Watson mu nebude chtít pomoct v pátrání. Bude ho chtít poslat co nejdál od míst, kde je John, ale to nevadí, kam ho zločinec nebude chtít pustit, tam může poslat druhého Sherlocka. Ovšem nakonec Johna najde, i kdyby to z tohodle chlapa měl vymlátit.

„Podle Mycrofta tě právě tady drželi, než tě odvezli na bazén." povídá Sherlock, zatímco se rozhlíží kolem a pod torzy strojů. „Co si pamatuješ, když jsi tady byl?"

„Nic moc." znejistí John a podrbe se ve vlasech. „Chytli mě na ulici a probudil jsem se tady s pytlem na hlavě. Byli tady dva chlapy a – ale tohle už jsem ti říkal cestou z bazénu." rozhodí John nechápavě rukama.

„Zopakuj to, můžeš si vzpomenout na něco nového." pokrčí Sherlock rameny, i když to nebyl on, s kým tenhle John po cestě z bazénu mluvil. „Pamatuješ si, kudy tě vedli? Kde tě drželi? Bylo tam ticho, hluk, teplo, vlhko? Vzpomínej, je to důležité."

John jen stojí na místě a hledí na něj. Sherlock doslova vidí, jak se mu za očima míhají myšlenky, nápady, podezření, plány. Neudělá stejnou chybu, jako udělal tenhle zločinec. On svého soupeře podceňovat nebude.

„Nevím." pokrčí John nakonec rameny. „Byla tam stejná teplota jako venku, aspoň podle mě. Trochu vzdáleně jsou slyšel dopravu, myslím tím auta a tak, ale jen z dálky."

„A co při odchodu?" zajímá se Sherlock. „Kudy jsi šel? Přece tě nenesli."

„Šli jsme dolů po schodech, ale já ti doopravdy neřeknu, po kterém schodišti jsme šli, a kterým směrem." rozhodí John rukama.

„To nevadí, aspoň víme, kde začít hledat." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. S rukama v kapsách a s Johnem za zády se vydá k nejbližšímu schodišti a vyrazí po něm vzhůru. V kapse přitom po paměti píše zprávu pro svého dvojníka.

_Přízemí a sklepy. SH_

- - o - -

„Tvůj bezprostřední strach ze zřícení budovy a těsných prostorů si užije." prohodí Sherlock, když si přečte příchozí zprávu.

„Proboha proč?" zeptá se Jim s obavami. Ruce má svěšené podél pasu a sevřené v pěst, snad z nervozity, snad k potlačení jiných emocí. Celý profesor vypadá jako klubko k prasknutí napjatých nervů.

Jako by i obvykle nebyl nervózní z úkolů, kterými ho jeho přítel pověřuje, tentokrát jsou v jedné budově s největším zločincem, o kterém kdy Jim slyšel, navíc se snaží najít uneseného doktora, kterého můžou hlídat stráže a k tomu všemu jako třešnička na dortu mu Sherlock dal zbraň a povolení ji použít dle libosti.

Z toho byl Jim vynervovaný ještě víc, než z obvyklého klaustrofobického strachu. Už několikrát se stalo, že mu dal Sherlock zbraň (sám se těmito věcmi totiž odmítal zdržovat), ale obvykle mu při tom řekl, že zbraň použijí jen jako hrozbu a varování, ne jako smrtící nástroj.

„Johna drží v přízemí nebo spíš ve sklepě." poví mu Sherlock a vyrazí vpřed.

Jim si jen povzdechne, i když v duchu doslova zaskučí zoufalstvím a touhou po nějakých hodinách, které by místo tohodle mohl suplovat. Bral by s radostí i patologii.

Ovšem k Jimovu překvapení jeho klastrofobická sklepení agónie netrvala moc dlouho, jen cca půl hodiny, než Sherlock našel chodbu, kterou nedávno někdo použil. A během dalších pěti minut našli i zamčenou místnost s kovovými dveřmi. Paklíče všeho druhu patří k základní výbavě jediného detektivního konzultanta na světě, takže během chvíle je zámek odemčený a dveře otevřené.

V tmavé místnosti osvětlené jen trochou světla, které proniká úzkým sklepním oknem, jde rozeznat úzké polní lůžko a postavu, co na něm sedí.

„Já věděl, že jsi to ty." ozve se pobavený a úlevný hlas Johna Watsona. „Těm strážným netrvá tak dlouho, než otevřou."

„Kritizovat umí každý." řekne Sherlock nespokojeně, ale za tohle fasádou jde slyšet skoro neznatelný podtón radosti.

Jima to překvapí natolik, že zůstane stát ve dveřích místo toho, aby vešel do místnosti stejně jako Sherlock.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Holmes a dřepne si před Johna.

„Mám hlad, žízeň, spoutané nohy a skoro jsem umřel strachem, že vás ten druhý pozabíjí ve spánku, ale jinak v pohodě." řekne John stejným způsobem, jakým jiní mluví o počasí.

„Snad si doopravdy nemyslíš, že by Sherlock Holmes naletěl nějakému amatérskému zločinci." povídá Sherlock, zatímco se po tmě snaží otevřít pouta, která má John na nohách.

„Jisté pochyby jsem měl, ale doufal jsem, že to zvládnete, když jste v přesile." škádlí ho John.

Netrvá to moc dlouho, než ho Holmes zbaví pout a pomůže mu na nohy. Na moment má Watson problémy udržet se na nohách s rozedřenými kotníky, ale hned se vzpamatuje.

„Nejsi zraněný nebo tak něco?" zeptá se Jim ustaraně.

„Ne, jen mě zdrogovali, nic víc." zavrtí John hlavou.

Všichni tři se v zástupu vydají pryč ze sklepení. Sotva se objeví v přízemí budovy, příjde Holmesovi zpráva.

_Spadla lávka. Watson utekl. SH_

„Do prdele." ohodnotí Sherlock situaci. „Náš zločinec se tady potlouká bez dozoru, musíme ho najít."

„Vy jste sem vzali toho psychopata?!" vyjekne John nevěřícně, ale vzápětí skoro unaveně zavrtí hlavou. „Vlastně mě to ani nepřekvapuje."

„Hlídal ho druhý Sherlock." brání se detektiv.

„Do háje s tím. A já sebou ani nemám zbraň." povzdechne si John.

Jim mu velice ochotně podá tu, kterou mu před vstupem do budovy podaroval Sherlock.

„Vy dva se držte spolu." přeletí Sherlock pohledem z Johna na Jima a zpátky. „Jestli ho najdete, napiště nám nebo zavolejte. Hlavně si dávejte pozor."

„A ty se tady budeš promenádovat úplně sám?" zeptá se John naštvaně.

„Stejně jako mé druhé já." mrkne na něj Sherlock a zmizí.

„Já myslel, že je to ten můj Sherlock a teď se choval jako ten tvůj...kteréj to sakra byl?" rozhodí Jim nechápavě rukama a udiveně se na Johna podívá.

„Myslím, že to radši budu řešit později." řekne Watson trošku nejistě, ale vzápětí jeho výraz ztvrdne, když si prohlédne zbraň a zkontroluje zásobník. „Pojď. Musíme zastřelit mé druhé já."

- - o - -

Sherlock se nejdřív zarazí, ale pak se jen lehce zamračí a pokračuje v cestě. Nejdřív se chtěl ujistit, kdo to jde naproti němu, ale je to jen jeho dvojník.

„John je s Jimem. Snaží se najít Watsona." řekne jeden Holmes druhému. Vzápětí mu začne zvonit telefon.

„Jim." hlesne Sherlock, než hovor příjme.

„S-Sherlocku?" ozve se Jimův hlas, který stres poslal do nečekaných výšin.

„Chytil vás Watson?" zeptá se Sherlock okamžitě.

„Tak nějak." odpoví mu Jim tím samým vysokým hlasem. „Mohl bys přijít do haly v suterénu? Čím dřív, tím líp."

Hovor je ukončen dřív, než stačí Holmes odpovědět.

„Watson chytil Jima." řekne svému dvojníkovi. „Podle jeho hlasu mu míří pistolí na hlavu."

„A John?" zeptá se druhý detektiv s tváří podmračenou ne zrovna pozitivními myšlenkami.

„O něm nemluvil." odpoví mu Holmes. „Ale velký zločinec si žádá přítomnost samotného Sherlocka Holmese."


End file.
